The Unknown Zodiac Member!
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: Sakura is a girl with a lot of secrets that only a few people know about. She can't tell anyone about it not even Kyo, her secret crush! Will her secrets be revealed? Secrets,Humour,Adventure and Romance all in one! Kyo/OC Yuki/Tohru Shigure/Mii COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is my second story, my first story didn't get that much reviews so I thought I should start a new one. I hope you like it! R&R please! Kyo/OC Yuki/Tohru Shigure/Mii. There might be more parings it depends on how the story goes, but these are the parings i do know will be there. I don't want to babble on so I'll start with the fic!

Chapter 1_Meeting everyone and trying to make new friends

I started school with most of the Sohma family boys, Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Momiji. They were all cursed, but the only one at school who knew was Tohru Honda.

I always wanted to meet them for the reason that i always knew about them, I never talked to them not even once, I wasn't allowed to, I was carefully watched under the eye of Akito, the head of the family, he wasn't very nice to me, but he wasn't nice to anyone really, but to me he saw as an outcast, but he kept me from the Sohma's for a whole other reason.

I walked into school and saw Kyo, with orange hair and red eyes, I knew it was him and I've been dying to meet him ever since I heard he was the cat from the zodiac, I had to meet him. I walked up to him and he didn't really pay attention to me at first, but he had to, because i was getting to close for his comfort.

He turned around. "Can I help you?" he asked, but wasn't very nice about it. I smiled even though i knew he was being rude, he spoke to me, so I was happy enough. "Hi, my name is Sakura Miyazaki and I was wondering if you knew where class 2D was?" i asked him. "You must be the new girl in class this year" he said not that he looked like he cared.

I saw Yuki walking up to us. I was getting more excited meeting both of them like this was awesome. "Who's your friend?" he asked Kyo. "She's not my friend" Kyo said without looking at him, he looked rather annoyed in Yuki's presence. I turned to Yuki and smiled.

"My name is Sakura Miyazaki and I was looking for class 2D" I told him. "Well then you can just follow us, we're in the same class" he said also giving a smile of his own. "By the way, I'm Yuki and that's Kyo" "It's very nice to meet both of you" I told them. I followed them all the way to class 2D, i figured out that Kyo is the mean bad boy type and Yuki was the friendly good guy type, but i knew I had to dig deeper than that, there had to be more to them that meets the eye.

We walked into class and Yuki showed me where to sit and to my surprise I sat right next to Kyo. The day went by, Kyo didn't talk to me again he didn't even look in my direction and I didn't get the chance the meet Haru and Momiji, I couldn't exactly follow them to their lunch spot that would just add me as a stalker, i didn't want that.

I got to meet Tohru though she was really nice just as I heard. I was now standing in front of the Sohma gate. I didn't see any chance to walk in, but I didn't have anywhere else to go much less did I have the chose to even choose to leave.

I walked into the gate and saw Akito looking at me from his window. I knew I was in big trouble. I walked over to the house, we lived there together. He was standing at the door, waiting for me. "Where were you?" he asked calmly. I wasn't afraid of him. "I went to school with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru" I told him with a straight face. "I warned you not to leave the house" he growled at me. "You can't make me stay here all day Akito, I had enough of this" I told him almost yelling.

"Fine if you don't want to stay home then leave the Sohma property at once and don't wander too far" he said and slammed the door behind him. It was no use trying to apologize, he'd just make me drop out of school and stay home I knew that.

I looked at the door once more and didn't care that I was thrown out, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I walked out of the gate and didn't care to look back. I walked in a random direction I didn't know where I was headed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into someone.

I looked up to see a man with dark hair and light coloured eyes. It was Hatori. "Hi Hatori" I said with a forcing smile. "What did you do this time?" he asked. "Well, I went to school and met with the others and Akito got angry at me and threw me out of the estate" I told him looking at the ground.

I didn't want to meet his eyes which I knew would tell me 'You shouldn't have done that'. He gave a sigh. "There's not much that I can do to help, but why don't you try going to Shigure's house" he suggested. I looked up at him, but I didn't have smile on my face.

"I don't know about that, he has enough people living there as it is" I said. "I'm sure he won't mind, besides he hasn't seen you in a while" Hatori said a little smile appearing on his face. My face lit up. "Okay then!" I said excitedly. I left and went to Shigure's house, it was quiet, but I saw Kyo on the roof.

I smiled because I knew why. He saw me coming, but I didn't know that. I knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened up, I was hoping to see Shigure, but saw Kyo instead. "Can I help you?" he asked, it felt like de sha wu, he asked me the same thing this very morning. "I was looking for Shigure, is he home?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look, probably wondering how I knew Shigure. When he heard his name Shigure came and showed himself at the door.

"Hello there may I help you?" he asked wondering why a teenage girl was at his door looking for him. "Hi Shigure, remember me?" I asked him giving my usual smile. He looked a bit closer for a moment and smiled all of a sudden, Kyo couldn't understand it.

"Sakura, it's been a while hasn't it" he said and also smiled at me. I nodded. "Yes, it has" I nodded. "Please come in" he offered and they stepped away from the door so I could come in, I followed Shigure to the living room and Kyo closed the door following behind us, probably wondering what I was doing there or how Shigure knew me.

"Please sit" Shigure said as he sat down. I sat down at the table and put my bag next to me. He smiled at me. "So, what brings you here?" "Well, I know this might be a bother to you, but I need a place to stay could I perhaps stay here?" I asked him with a very sad tone in my voice. His smile faded.

"I see, so he finally did it" he stated. "Yes, but it's all my fault really, I shouldn't have gone to school, but I..." I couldn't finish not with Kyo there, but Shigure knew what I meant he knew for a very long time that I wanted to meet the others especially Kyo.

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like Kyo can show you your room, you can take the room next to his" Shigure said smiling again. I guess he can't stay serious for too long. "Wait a minute mind explaining all of this to me!" Kyo demanded. "Calm down Kyo, I'll tell all of you later when the others come back" Shigure assured him. Kyo almost growled. He hated waiting for an explanation. He stood up and showed me to my new room.

He opened the door and I walked inside. I smiled. While I was admiring the room Kyo was staring at me. I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked him. He quickly looked away. "Nothing" he muttered and left the room. I put my school bag down on the floor next to the desk and went downstairs to wait for the others, I was wondering if they'd be shocked to hear what Shigure had to tell them.

I saw Yuki and Tohru walk into the house just as I reached the floor. "Hey you two" I said all loud and cheerful it made them jump. They stared at me, they were confused even more then Kyo was.

We all sat down at the table after I explained to them that I'd be staying with them. They also had questions and I was going to explain. "So anyway, you all know me as Sakura Miyazaki from school, but my real name is Sakura Sohma" I started. They all stared at me wide eyed. "That has to be some kind of joke" Kyo said. "No, what she's saying is true" Shigure told them. "She's a Sohma, but Akito was very strict with her and kept her in her room, no one knows about her just me Hatori and Ayame" "Why would Akito keep her in her room?" Yuki asked curiously.

"That's a whole other story, but the main thing here is that she's a Sohma and you don't have to keep your zodiac a secret from her" Shigure explained. "It's nice to have a girl living here" Tohru smiled at me. She didn't want to ask any questions she felt that it wasn't any of her business. I smiled when she said that, it made me a feel a bit welcome here. "Anyway, Sakura make yourself at home" Shigure said looking at her.

He smiled at me and I felt happy. Everyone knew that I was a Sohma even though the people at school probably won't.

I was sitting in my room and waited for dinner, I offered to help Tohru, but she said she'd manage on her own. I climbed up on the roof and saw Kyo there. "Hey" I said. He almost jumped up. I went and sat next to him as he sat up straight.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked annoyed with my presence. "Just came to clear my head a bit, all my secrets and memories bother me sometimes." I told him. He looked turned his gaze to face me. "Yah" he said like he understood what I meant. "It's nice up here" I said as I looked at the sky that was slowly, but surely turning dark.

He didn't say anything, but I didn't expect him to. I lay down on the roof and I saw Kyo giving me a glance over his shoulder. "What is it?" I asked him. "Nothing" he said also lying down. "It can't be nothing, am I bothering you or something, I'll leave if you want me to" I told him, I didn't want to make him mad at me. "Just do whatever you want" he said being mean. "I suppose that means I can stay" I smiled.

I gazed at him, underneath that mean expression, I knew he must have a nice one. He doesn't seem like a bad person or even a mean person. "What are you staring at?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Oh, nothing was just thinking to myself" I told him and looked away before he got really angry. "So why did Akito keep you away from everyone?" he finally asked. "I see, so that's what's bothering you" I said. "The 'nothing' you were revering to" "I was just wondering, I know he kept Yuki away from most of the people and he didn't even speak to me much, so why would he hide you?" He questioned with a quiet voice.

He didn't seem angry or anything, he wasn't being mean, I kind of liked it. "Like Shigure said, it's a long story" I told him. We were facing each other. "I won't tell anyone" he assured me. His voice was so alluring. "I can't" I told him as I looked away. "Is that it, you just can't" His voice rising. I sat up straight. "That's right, I can't even if I wanted to tell you" I told him, I was sad about it. It was dark already and the stars were pretty, but to avoid him getting angry at me I stood up and left him alone.

Dinner wasn't that great and I'm not revering to the food, it was great, but there was a lot of tension in the room that I didn't like. Everyone was quiet and it didn't seem like it was like that every time at dinner. I thought I was making them uncomfortable or something.

I just had to break the silence. "Tohru this food is delicious" I remarked. She smiled at my compliment. "Thanks" she said. That was it no one spoke, even Shigure tried to lighten things up, but it didn't work as he hoped it would. I couldn't take it anymore, I was making everyone tense up so I shifted my food out of the way thanked Tohru and excused myself from the table, I didn't even bother to finish my meal.

I went up to my room, but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were disturbing me, but I looked out my window from where I was lying on my bed and smiled at the full moon.

Later when everyone was asleep I climbed on the roof and was relieved when Kyo wasn't there, I was looking up at the moon and the beautiful sky. I closed my eyes just for a second and without knowing it, I fell asleep on the roof, my first night a Shigure's house.

A/N~ Hope you liked it, I wanted to write some more to this chapter, but school is tomorrow. Please review and tell me if I rushed it a bit, I sure hope not! Hope to hear from everyone!

Chi-Chan! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, **

**I'd like to thank DesireZ for being the first to review this story. Thanks for the review and I'll definitely try my best to improve what you said! **

**I'd also like to thank 13Raven13, I know I made a lot of spelling errors in my first chapter, but I'll try hard to make them lesser and I'll try to change my paragraphs and not make them so long. **

**Thank you both!**

**Anyway sorry for not updating sooner, but I had some problem with my computer, but it's mostly fixed now, but for now I'm using my mom's until mine is completely fixed up! Please enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2_ The unexpected visitor…

I was being shook awake by someone, I had a hard time opening my eyes then sun was too bright.I saw Kyo standing there looking irritated. It took me a moment to realize where I was.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep!" I said.

"You did" he muttered. He was standing arms folded in his school uniform.

"Oh no school, I completely forgot" I stood up and hurried to my room. I quickly took of my pyjamas and threw on my school uniform and tied my black hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched my school outfit. I opened my door to see Kyo standing against the wall.

"Why aren't you t school yet?" I asked him.

"Well, when Torhu didn't find you in your room, she asked me to look for you and walk you to school" he said, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Let me guess you can't say no to her because you possibly like her" I guessed. He turned five shades of red.

"That's not it!" he yelled at me.

"Okay, if that's what you say, come one we should go or we'll be late" I said running down the stairs pulling him on his sleeve.

School was uneventful and boring, but what made it fun was meeting the other two Sohma boys.

"So you're a Sohma too! Momiji said with a smile. "That's so exciting"

"Strange that we haven't seen you around" Haru mumbled.

"Oh well I spent most of my time indoors" I told him which I knew wasn't a lie; I did spend my time indoors even though I didn't want to.

"So why did you decide to come here?" Haru asked.

"Well, I wanted to meet all of you, I know a little about everyone and I really wanted to meet everybody in person" I explained.

"And yet that decision made Akito kick you out of Sohma house" Kyo said. I saw him in the hall coming towards us. "Yeah well, it was worth it" I told him. "Hey, I know why don't you sit with us at lunch" Momiji suggested.

"Momiji!" Kyo almost yelled.

"What! She's a Sohma so it's okay" he told him. I looked at Kyo and I could tell he didn't want me there.

"That's okay Momiji, I have to go do something anyway, I'll talk to you guys later" I said with a smile.

"Aww" he complained. "Well remember you can come sit with us any time" He smiled.

"Thanks" I said and left them.

Lunch time finally came and just like yesterday I sat in class looking out the window. I gave a sigh. "Oh, how I wish I knew why Kyo was acting like that" I thought. I saw Torhu come into the class. "Hey" she said smiling.

"Hi, Torhu" I gave a smile of my own, but the one I was used to the fake smile I gave at Sohma house so many times before.

"I saw you sitting here yesterday too, why don't you come sit with us" she said. "Oh, that's okay" I told her. "Why not, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really, I just…Momiji already asked me and Kyo wasn't too thrilled with the idea" I explained.

"You shouldn't take what Kyo says so seriously he wasn't nice to me either, in fact he didn't want me living with them, but he'll warm up to you, just give him some time" she advised and then she left the class leaving me behind to think about what she said.

"She does know him better than I do, maybe I should just try a little bit harder at being his friend" I thought, thinking about what Torhu said.

The end of the day came soon enough. I got my things and in a flash I was on my way home. I knew that Kyo, Torhu and Yuki would be walking together and even though I want to try and be his friend I shouldn't be so persistent about it, so I walked home alone.

As I walked into the house Shigure stuck his head out from his study. "Oh, hi Shigure" I greeted.

"Welcome home, where are the others?" he asked.

"Not sure, probably still on their way home I guess" I gave a little giggle. He lifted his brow. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why weren't you walking with the others?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, it's nothing, I know they haven't warmed up to me yet especially Kyo so I thought I'd give them their space" I explained. "If I want to be Kyo's friend a shouldn't ignore how he feels that would only make him angry at me"

"I see and you want to be friend with him because?..." he left the question hanging.

"It has to be obvious Shigure" I said with a smile and went upstairs. I few minutes after I got to my room I heard talking downstairs.

I thought it was the others that might be back home. I went downstairs and to my surprise…it wasn't the others.

It was…Akito!

**Cliff hanger! Sorry that I left the story like that, Please don't kill me! I have to post this quickly I have to go to bed I still have school tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to post the next one as soon as possible, today is Wednesday so I'll try to write the next chapter this weekend, I promise I'll try! Please tell me what you think. It makes me happy to get reviews!**

**Have to go now! **

**Chi-Chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

**Sorry if I took too long to post this chapter, but I've been quite busy with school and stuff, but the chapter is here now and I hope you enjoy it, please review! :)**

Chapter 3_Refusing orders

I was standing there looking at Akito and Shigure who was also standing there with him. Suddenly the other three came in through the door. Yuki was surprised that Akito was there.

"Hello there" Akito began. I didn't want him here, but I couldn't do anything about it. "I think it's time you came home" he told me. "And drop out of that school of yours" I was angry at his demand, I didn't want to go back not now, not ever.

"There's no way I'm doing that" I almost yelled at him. Yuki and Kyo were shocked that I was refusing Akito's demand, but to Shigure this was nothing new.

"Sakura stop your nonsense!" Akito said getting angry at me for not listening to his wishes. "No, I don't want to go back, you threw me out remember" I reminded him.

"That doesn't matter, I'm telling you to come home now!" he started yelling with anger. "No and you can't make me" I told him not giving in. I was about to run upstairs when he gripped a hold of my arm. He was hurting me, but I tried not to think of the pain right now. "Sakura come home!" he ordered.

"No!" I yelled at him. "Now let go of me" I pulled my arm out of his tight grip and ran upstairs. The others were watching in horror. "Akito if I may, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shigure asked him. Akito followed him into his study.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked, but he didn't expect an answer cause he knew that they didn't know either. "I just can't believe she said no, no one says no to him" Yuki said, he was the one shocked the most about this.

I was sitting in my room and I was furious. "How dare he come here and tell me to go home" I yelled. "Why doesn't he just leave me alone, I have listened to him my entire life" I wanted to scream and break something, but I held myself in. I tried to calm down, but it felt impossible.

A few moments later I heard the door close and I went downstairs and saw Shigure. "Is he gone?" I asked. "Yes and he said you could stay here, but he wasn't very happy about it" he told me.

"Thank you Shigure and I'm sorry if I made an unnecessary scene" I said. He smiled. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad besides I know why you did, I get the feeling you like it here" he said.

"I like it here very much even though no one talks to me, I feel free here" I told him. "Well, I'm happy for you" he said. I smiled and then headed upstairs. I saw Yuki standing in the hallway. "Sakura, why did you go against Akito like that?" he had to ask. "I just didn't want to go back" I explained.

"Akito won't forget this you should know that" he warned me. "I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take, I don't want to go back and I'm sure if it was you then you wouldn't want to go back either" I stated. I felt like I was getting to deep, I just wanted to make a point, but it looked to me like I upset him a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring up old memories for you" I told him. Hi expression was blank. "You know if you want to talk about it even though I seriously doubt you'd want to talk to me, you can if you want to. I was there when Akito kept you in that room, I wanted to help you, but I was powerless, I wouldn't have been much help to you I would only have made it worse" I told him.

He was surprised to know that I knew why he was afraid of Akito. "I hope you're not angry with me?" I asked. He looked at me and his emotionless expression soon turned to a smile.

"For some reason, I feel relieved to know that I can talk to somebody about it and that you were thinking of me at the time, so I'm not angry" he said. I couldn't help, but smile too. I was happy that he wasn't mad. "Thank you" I said relieved.

I sat in my room and thought of what to do, I wanted to go up to the roof and gaze at the sky, but Kyo was probably there, so I didn't want to bother him. I stood up and put on my pyjamas. I looked at the time and remembered that Kyo wasn't on the roof last night around this time. I climbed onto the roof and didn't see him so I went and sat down.

I looked at the forest for a moment before I thought about that day me and Kyo were lying on the roof together just inches away. My face turned red when I snapped back to reality. "What am I thinking about that for?" I wanted to know. I lay down and looked at the twinkling stars. I closed my eyes and felt the soft breeze.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" I almost gasped when Kyo spoke. I saw he was sitting next to me. "That was an accident" I exclaimed. "You shouldn't fall asleep on the roof you could fall off" he said, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Does he actually care?" I thought. "It doesn't matter maybe I'd be better off if I fell" I said. Kyo lay down. "I thought that too once, but when I thought about the people that actually cared about me I thought differently about it" he said.

"I don't even know who cares about me and who doesn't, Shigure does, he let me stay here and Hatori does, he told me to come here when Akito kicked me out, I'm not sure about Ayame though, his actions are so random I don't always get him" I rambled.

"If you're unsure just think that there are people who care about you" he said. I looked at him as he was looking at the sky above. "Thank you" I said with a smile. There was silence for a few minutes as we looked at the sky together.

"So I heard your conversation with Yuki" he finally said breaking the silence. "I suppose like every sappy girl at school you like him too"

"No way, he's nice and all, but I'm not as crazy as his fan club" I said laughing. "You know, I've seen a lot of guys at school who like you" he told me.

"What does that matter, I don't like any of them" I exclaimed. "Does that mean there is someone that you like already?" he asked curious. "There might be" I said as I glanced over at Kyo.

"Torhu told me you were sitting alone in class at lunch time" he mentioned. "Oh, don't tell me she told all of you?" I asked. "No, just me, she said that you think I didn't want you to sit with us" he said.

"Well, it didn't look like you liked me that much" I told him. "I mean I suppose you don't even know me, even though I know about you, it should have been obvious to me that you guys wouldn't like me right away" He looked at me.

"What do you know about me?" he asked. "Let me think, you're the cat from the zodiac and Kagura is totally in love with you" I told him giggling a bit. "That is totally not funny" I said angrily. "Okay I'm sorry" I said smiling. "Do you know about my other curse?" he asked. My smile faded.

"Yeah and I've seen it too, but it didn't scare me that much, because I knew that even though you looked like that it wasn't your true form even though it is a part of you. I thought that you might hate it, but the truth is you should try to accept it even if others might not you will find those who do, like Kagura she accepts your other form and so do I" I told him.

He looked at me; he wasn't angry or even bitter that I said anything about Kagura accepting him. He looked back up at the sky. "Torhu was afraid, but she said that even though she was, she still wanted all of us to stay together" he shared. "See even she accepted it" I said. "Maybe you should try too"

"What good would it do" he snapped. "What does it matter if I accept it or not, it wouldn't make a difference. "If you did then it would be easier to accept someone in your life, just like Yuki accepted Torhu into his life. I saw those two care about each other and Yuki always kept stuff to himself, but even with me it was okay when I told him I knew what happened behind that door where he and Akito were in" I explained.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to be like that, I keep everything to myself the only person I've ever trusted is me and that's the way it's going to stay" he said angry as he sat up. I stood up. "I'm going I can see that I've upset you" I left him alone.

I climbed into my bed and thought about Kyo before I fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know with a review. The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's been a while, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I had a few outstanding work for school to get done and I was tired in the afternoons and now exams started, but the fourth chapter is finally here. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4_Trouble in paradise

It was finally Friday and since the night on the roof Kyo hasn't said much to me, I knew he must be mad. I was waiting for the last bell of the day, but it felt like hours that the clock was ticking.

Finally I heard the chime of the school bell and packed away my things and left the class. I was still walking home alone, I was used to it so it didn't bother me, much.

I walked into the house and as usual Shigure popped his head out of the study. "Hi Shigure" I greeted with a smile.

"Still not walking home with the others?" He asked.

"No" was all I could say.

"Could you come in here for a second?" he said. I walked into the study and looked at all the books he had.

"Don't you think you should tell them?" He suggested.

"I can't if Akito finds out he'll make my life even more worst then it was before I lived here" I told him.

"I suppose you're right, but maybe it can make you and Kyo get a little closer" he said.

"I don't know, maybe I should just apologize for acting like I know everything, giving advice isn't one of my strong points, I always sound like I know everything, like I'm always right" I said.

"Well then, when do you intend on apologizing because I'm not letting you give up another meal" he said.

"You've noticed?" I asked.

"Yes, you eat until there's too much tension in the room then you make an excuse and leave, you might give Tohru the idea that you don't like her cooking" he said.

"Okay, I'll try apologizing tonight, if he'll even speak to me" I said giving a sigh.

"That's the spirit" Shigure said giving a smile. I heard the front door open and close. Shigure stuck his head out and greeted everyone. I smiled.

Later that day at dinner the room felt all tense again. "So Sakura are you enjoying yourself here?" Shigure asked.

"Yes and Tohru's cooking is to die for" I said smiling.

"Really, I thought you didn't like it you never clean everything on your plate" she said.

"I guess Shigure was right" I thought. "No, I really like it, I guess I just haven't been feeling all that well" I said.

"What's wrong are you sick?" she asked sounding worried. "Maybe we should call Hatori"

"There's really no need for that" I assured her.

"Probably home sick" Kyo said, but he didn't sound nice when he did.

"No, I'm not homesick at all" I said.

"Whatever" he said taking a bite of his food.

I tried to let it go and just continued eating. I tried to eat as quick as possible just to get out of the room. It was bad enough that he hated me, but that he had to sit in front of me at dinner was just torture, I didn't want to look at him it made me feel angry at myself, maybe even worst.

I finally gulped down the last of my food and quickly stood up off the floor. "Please excuse me" I said and left the room. I couldn't take much more of that.

"Now see what you did you stupid cat" Yuki said.

"I didn't do anything you dumb rat" Kyo said.

"If she didn't want to go home when Akito told her to, then why would you suggest she has homesickness?" Yuki asked.

"Because I don't want her here, it's bad enough at it is" Kyo said angrily.

"She's not a guest anymore Kyo this is her house too" Yuki told him.

"Whatever, she bothers me" Kyo spat.

"What does it matter, Tohru bothered you too and you don't have a problem with her being here" Yuki argued.

"Yeah, well she's actually a friend" Kyo said getting agitated.

"Stop it you two!" Shigure yelled. There was silence. "She's family Kyo even though she's far off family of ours, she's still family" Shigure explained.

"She wanted to apologize to you, I don't know what she did, but the point is that you're making it harder for her. She was kept in her room all her life and wanted so much to have friends and everyday so far she walks home alone, she wanted to meet all of you especially you Kyo"

Kyo almost gasped. He looked at Shigure. "Yes, Kyo she wanted to meet you, the cat from the Chinese zodiac, she wanted to be your friend. You might not know what that girl has been through, but I do, she's been through a lot and all you can do is act like this" There was silence in the room.

None of them have ever seen Shigure act like this before. Shigure finished his last bite and stood up. "If I were you Kyo, I'd go apologize" he said and went into his study and closed the door.

I was sitting on the roof, tears burning my eyes. All I wanted was to be friends with everyone and I've been here for a week and nothing, I felt so hopeless. I didn't know what to do anymore, my thoughts were going back to Sohma house, but I didn't want to face Akito.

Suddenly Kyo was walking towards me. I was getting up and was about to leave. "Wait!" he said. I looked at him standing there. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to"

The tears that were there couldn't help but run down my face. I was happy. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said anything about your other form, I know it bothers you a lot and I probably sounded like I knew all about it, but I'm not you, I don't know how it feels to be in that form, I can't even imagine what it must be like and I'm sorry, I'm very sorry if I made you angry" I explained.

He looked at me. I was still crying, I didn't know if I was sad or happy, I was happy that he apologized, but he didn't really do anything wrong, I just thought he was angry and it made me sad.

"Don't cry" he said coming a bit closer.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry" I told him trying to wipe my tears away. He felt bad for making me cry.

"Why don't we look at the stars together" he suggested. I saw him giving a smile.

It was the first time that I saw him smile and it made me happy, I couldn't help but smile too and nod at his suggestion.

We were both looking at the stars. "You know Kyo, I know you don't like me all that much, but do you think we could be friends someday?" I asked him.

He looked at me and I looked at him. We were lying next to each other our faces just inches apart. "I think we already are friends" he said.

"I'm glad" I said with a bright smile on my face.

I was happy that me and Kyo were friends. I smiled at the thought. I thought about his smile earlier and it made me blush. "This is a problem, he just said we could be friends and I already feel more" I thought as I threw a glance at him.

I continued looking at the stars feeling happy that the day ended like it did.

**A/N Well… what do you think, please review and tell me what you think. I wanted to write more to this, but I have some things to do right now, but I'll try to update the next chapter sooner than last time! Thank you all for reading my story!**

**Chi-Chan! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank for all the reviews I got so far and sorry for not updating sooner I was busy with exams, but I only have one left for tomorrow and since I'm sort of good in Afrikaans I thought I'd start writing again!**

Chapter 5_ Getting along as friends

The next day I woke up and I was very tired, I couldn't get much sleep last night. I went to the kitchen and got some milk. As I finished up my milk from the glass Tohru walked in.

"I see you like milk too" she said. "Just as much as Kyo" I gave her a smile of my own.

"So what are you doing for the day?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know I suppose I'll be out with Yuki" she said. I almost squealed.

"Really!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, we were thinking of taking a walk" she said blushing.

"Well then I hope you have an _**Interesting **_walk" I told her and walk out of the kitchen.

Yuki walked passed me. I could see he was still half a sleep. "Morning Yuki" I said with a wide smile. He didn't answer.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked as he came downstairs.

"Nothing really" I said. "So what are you doing today?"

"Training" he said.

"For what?" I asked curious. He stopped in front of me.

"Maybe you shouldn't let him get into it" Shigure said walking out from his study. "He wants to beat Yuki"

"And I'm going to beat him!" Kyo yelled balling his fist.

"Well you want a training partner?" I asked grinning. He looked at me. "Listen maybe you don't get it, I might hurt you and trust me I don't try to hit girls" he stated.

"I can take care of myself" I told him.

"You're not serious" he mumbled. I smiled.

"You should really let her help you Kyo, she's really good" Shigure told him.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I have seen her training before and her fight against your master was fierce" Shigure said.

"Really, he knows her too?" he asked.

"Yes and she's very good she even left him with a few bruises" Shigure said a shiver going down his spine thinking about it. Kyo was quite shocked to hear that I left his master with bruises when he couldn't even land a single punch.

"So what do you say?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't turn me down.

"Sure, why not" he mumbled.

Not much later we were outside facing each other with Shigure watching. Yuki and Tohru had left so it was just the three of us. "I'm not going to hold back cause you're a girl" he warned me.

We started out training and Shigure watched with intensity…until later on when I started kicking butt. "Woohoo, you go Sakura" Shigure cheered. "I wish I had some popcorn"

"You shut up I'm not going to let a girl beat me" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Okay then, GO KYO GO!" Shigure cheered for him.

"Shigure I thought you were on my side!" I yelled at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything otherwise I might get a beating" Shigure thought to himself. Later I was splattered with Kyo on the ground breathless.

"You're pretty good" he admitted.

"So are you, you might even be better than me" I told him with a grin.

"I didn't even beat you" he said.

"Yeah because you aren't concentrating, you get angry and get tired easily" I explained. "But you're good, you have a lot of energy and determination to fight, I admire that"

"I do?" he asked surprised. I nodded with a smile. We stood up and saw Shigure bringing us drinks.

"Thanks" I said.

We saw Torhu coming back, but we didn't see Yuki with her, until we saw his clothes. "What happened?" I asked. She showed Yuki in her hand.

"There was a bit of an accident" she said embarrassed.

"She fell…almost fell" Yuki stated.

"I guess I jinxed you guys huh" I told Tohru.

"You sure did" she said. The three guys looked at us. We started laughing until we heard a boom. Yuki was standing there. Torhu couldn't help, but almost yell.

I closed my eyes as I'm also sure she did. "Yuki, you aren't supposed to transform back in front of your date" I scowled. The heat rose to his cheeks. I knew he was embarrassed. I started laughing and Torhu joined in along with Shigure.

"I don't get it" Kyo muttered.

After I took a bath and got dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Tohru, what are you making?" I asked her wondering what yummy food we'll have tonight. My appetite was soon put off.

"Leech soup" she said.

"Yum" I said, but that wasn't how I felt. She giggled.

"I guess like Kyo you don't like leech soup either" she said.

"I could make something else for you and Kyo, just name it"

"If you insist, what about some rice balls" I suggested.

"Great, I'll get started on it" she started getting busy.

"You know I could help you, I'm not that good with cooking, but I could try" I said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I got it" she said smiling.

I decided to talk a walk outside for a bit. I didn't go too far Shigure warned me about weirdo's walking around. I found a small pond and sat down near it and looked at the water.

"Hey" Kyo said and it almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Don't scare me like that" I told him. My heart started beating slower. He sat next to me.

"Do you like the water?" he asked curious to get to know me.

"Yeah, it looks so nice" I smiled.

"We all should go to the lake sometime and take a swim" he suggested.

"I don't know" I said.

"You said you loved the water" he reminded me. "What's better than going swimming"

"No, it's a nice idea…" I trailed of, I almost couldn't say it, it felt so embarrassing. "I can't swim" I finally said hiding my face with my hands.

"It's not that bad" he said. I took my hands away to look at him. "I can teach you, even though I can't come too close to you, I could hold you up by your hands or something"

I couldn't help, but blush by the thought of us holding hands, it made my heart beat faster. "What do you say?" he looked at me.

I was speechless when he looked at me like that so I nodded. "Great Hatori can take us tomorrow" he said.

Later at dinner we all sat at the table, it was actually nice sitting across Kyo, it didn't feel like torture anymore. "Hey Shigure, could you ask Hatori to take us to the lake tomorrow?" Kyo asked bluntly.

"I suppose, what's the occasion?" he wondered.

"We want to have some fun besides I promised Sakura I'd teach her how to swim" he explained.

"You can't swim?" Torhu asked me.

"No and to be honest I don't think I've ever gone swimming" I admitted.

"I think it would be good to get out" Yuki said. "It might be fun" he through a glance at Tohru and I couldn't resist.

"You just want to see Tohru in a bathing suit" I told him teasingly. They both started blushing.

"Yuki I never picked you to be that sort of boy" Shigure said.

"No, that's you" Kyo muttered.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about them going to the lake, I wanted to write more, but I don't want to give it all away in one chapter anyway, I'm going to try and put some humour into it so if you have some funny ideas then please pm me or leave a review!**

**If you have other ideas that you think I should put in that feel free to tell me, I know that Kyo is out of character, but I can't let him be grumpy all the time. The story's main pairing is Kyo and my OC, but if you want I'll try to make some chapters for Yuki and Tohru and even Shigure and Mii if you want to, just tell me!**

**Ideas are very much welcome like I said! Please review!**

**Chi-Chan! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone, thanks for the reviews so far, please feel free to tell your friends to read it. I posted this with chapter 5 as a gift!**

Chapter 6_ Day at the lake

The lake was beautiful from what I could see from the car. We were nearly there. "You should keep an eye on Sakura, Kyo since you'll be teaching her to swim" Hatori told him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I'll let her drown" Kyo muttered.

The car finally came to a stop at the lake and I stumbled out of the car and ran down to the lake. "We'll be inside if you need us" Shigure said and he walked behind Hatori into cottage to drink some tea.

I stopped at the side of the lake and looked at how pretty it was. The other three finally caught up. "Why don't you guys go swimming, I'll swim later" I told them.

"Are you sure?" Torhu asked.

"Yeah" I assured her. "I can't take all the fun away from you" I smiled at them. They all ran into the lake and swam around and splashed each other with water. Yuki and Kyo got into some arguments.

I sat there with my pink swimsuit. I felt the wind blow through my black hair that was running down my back. I touched the water and splashed it around. "I think I'm gonna go inside now, I'm pretty tired" Yuki said.

"I'll go with you" Tohru said. They climbed out and were on their way back.

"You want to go back?" I asked Kyo. He got out of the water and walked towards me.

"Not a chance, I promised to teach you how to swim" he said.

"Yeah, well I change my mind" I told him turning around and folding my arms.

"Come on, you can't come all this way and not even try, what would the trip be all about" he said more than asked.

"I don't know this lake is pretty deep" I said.

"I'll make sure you don't drown" he assured me. He started pulling me to the lake. I tried to pull back, but it was too late he already had me in the water and before I knew it I couldn't touch the ground, but he still could, he was for a fact taller than me. Without thinking much about it I grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked chuckling.

"This isn't funny you know" I told him a bit angry. "I change my mind, take me back"

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown" he said again.

"Try kicking under the water" he said. I tried, but I still felt like I was going to sink so I just help on tighter.

"Look, I want to go back" I told him.

"Don't worry, I'm with you" he said.

"For some reason I don't feel safe" I admitted.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" he asked.

"That's not at all what I'm saying, I just don't have much to hold onto" I said.

He understood what I meant, he knew I couldn't come much closer to him or else he'll change into a cat. He was a bit sad. I hated myself for making him sad.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get used to it" I told him energized and ready to sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Why don't you try kicking and using your hands at the same time" he said.

I tried and I actually thought I got the hang of it so I let go a little more until I let go completely and started sinking into the water. I got scared and then my face was completely under the water.

I opened my eyes and saw Kyo take a hold of my hand and pulling me up to the surface. I came up and caught some air with coughing a bit. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I lied, the tears came rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault, it just happened so suddenly, it's not your fault" I told him.

"But I'm still not much help to you, I have to be careful around you or else you'll really drown" he said.

"Maybe I should tell him, even if it's just him" I thought to myself. My tears were all gone I forgot mostly that I almost drowned.

I took him by his shoulders, he was surprised, but wondered what I was doing at the same time. "Please don't hate me" I pleaded, but it was strange asking a member of the zodiac not to hate me for being like them.

I did keep it from them, for a good reason too, but I was afraid that if he knew than he'd be angry I didn't tell him about it.

I pulled myself towards him. He gasped as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

There was silence you could only here the water around us.

**And that's where it stops, sorry for the cliff hanger, but anyways hoped you liked it. Please leave a review! **

**Remember that ideas are very much appreciated!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, the next chapter is finally here. I hope you enjoy ever last bit of it!**

Chapter 7_Near summer vacation

Moments passed, he didn't think of hugging back, I knew he wouldn't. "I-I didn't turn into a cat" he finally said breaking the silence. I pulled away from him a bit so I could see his face.

"I'm also…a member of the zodiac" I told him, I was a bit unsure of his reaction.

His expression told me he was shocked. "What zodiac could you be?" he questioned. "I already know all of the zodiac members and you aren't one of them"

I was silent for a moment wondering what I should say to him, I didn't want to lie. "I can't say much Akito would be furious with me if I told you anything more" I told him.

"Since when do you care what he does?" he asked. "You told him off the other day"

"I did, but he said if I told anyone about this then he'd erase their memories of me, meaning my friends. I didn't have friends until I met you guys, the only people that knew about me were Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and master Kazuma" I explained.

He didn't speak. "I didn't want you to lose your memories of me, so I didn't say anything. Please tell me you're not angry?" I looked at him; he looked at the water that was just inches from his face.

I wanted to do nothing, but let go of him right now and run away, but I knew I would drown if I did. I didn't let it stop me, I was slowly but surely letting go of him and before I knew it I was under the water. I closed my eyes tight, but I couldn't calm down.

I thought for sure I'd drown this time, Kyo was taking longer to come and help me and my breath that I still had was running out, I couldn't hold it anymore I was about to let go when I felt someone cling to me, pull me closer and swim upward.

We finally got out from under the water. I opened my eyes and saw Kyo. "Are you crazy, do you WANT to drown" he was furious.

"It would have been for the best" I muttered.

"I told you to think about the people that care about you when you have thoughts like that" he reminded me.

"Like who?" I asked. He suddenly pulled me closer into a hug, he knew that he could. My face heated up and my cheeks turned red.

"I care about you" he whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help but hug back. "Thank you" I said with a smile tugging at my lips. The thought was lost about teaching me to swim.

We both went back to the cottage, it was getting dark outside. "Hey, I almost thought something happened to you" Shigure said.

"No, were fine" I smiled.

"Can you swim yet?" Tohru asked.

I tilted my head and brought my finger to my lip and thought about me almost drowning twice. "Not yet, but I'll keep trying" I stated.

"We should be getting home, you still have school tomorrow" Hatori mentioned.

Hatori drove us home and dropped us off before heading home himself. That night I couldn't sleep one wink. I kept thinking about what Kyo said. 'I care about you' the scene kept playing over and over in my mind and I started wondering if he meant something more, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

I wanted to climb on the roof and talk to Kyo, but I couldn't find the guts, my nerves couldn't take in and neither could my heart. It was still beating so fast. _"Do I like Kyo"_ I kept wondering. He's been nice on some occasions, but I was still unsure, but my heart kept beating faster and faster when I thought of him.

I was considering that I might have feelings for him, but I was also considering that he likes Torhu even though she likes Yuki, I didn't want him to like me just because he couldn't get her. I want him to like me because he actually likes me, I didn't want to be the rebound.

That was how I felt, but maybe I was getting ahead of myself and he didn't like me he just wants to be friends and he was just saying that he cares about me as a friend, the thought made me a bit sad, but also happy that he cared even if it was only meant as a friend. It took me a long time before I actually fell asleep.

The school day the next morning was mostly uneventful. I was sitting in class sending glances at Kyo all day.

We haven't talked about what happened at the lake yesterday, but it was like nothing changed. My guess was he wanted to be just friends. I have been enjoying the company of Haru and Momiji. I joined them at lunch since Momiji dragged me along and I thought since Kyo and I were on better terms it'll be okay.

It was fun, we talked about a lot of things and it didn't look like Kyo told anyone I was a member of the zodiac seeing as Momiji still wanted to hug me, but Yuki or Kyo stopped him before he could. I always laughed at it, but I wondered what would happen the day they're too late to stop him, if Momiji doesn't turn into his cute little rabbit form.

I tried not to think about it much seeing as they were always on time to stop the little rascal.

Finally the bell rang and the whole class rejoiced they were happy that it was summer vacation, some kids talked about going to the beach or the pool it was fun to hear what everybody else would be doing.

For once I didn't hurry to get my stuff in my bag, I took my time. When I got out of class Kyo was waiting for me. "Are you going to hurry up or what?" he looked irritated.

I fell in behind him as he started walking. "Where is Tohru and Yuki?" I wondered aloud.

"They walked ahead" he wasn't very nice as usual.

"So what do you think we should do this summer?" I asked.

"Nothing" was all he said.

"Oh come on we could at least do something, what about going to the hot spring or even going to the lake again last time was pretty fun, mostly" I laughed at the thought of me drowning.

Kyo didn't laugh or say anything at all. I walked faster to walk beside him. "Hey, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" was his simple agitated answer. He was being a real jerk, I started to wonder if I had upset him or something.

"Okay fine" I said acting mean too, if he wasn't going to be nice then I wasn't going to be nice either. We walked home without another word. I had this weird chill when suddenly it started dripping. I stopped and looked up at the sky and saw it started raining.

I suddenly knew why Kyo was in a bad mood today. "Don't stop here, you'll get sick" he said taking my hand and pulling me behind him.

"The rain bothers you doesn't it?" I asked sadly.

"Forget it let's just get home" he really wasn't in the best of moods today.

He hasn't let go of my hand yet he was still holding it in his grip. I looked at him holding my hand and tried savouring the moment knowing it might never happen again especially if word gets out to Akito that Kyo knows about me.

Suddenly he stopped and walked into another direction. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer at first.

"Kagura is there" he muttered.

"Don't you want to see her?" I looked at him as he dragged me along.

He didn't answer and it didn't look like he was going to. "If YOU don't want to see her then why are you dragging ME with you?" I asked wanting to know what was going through his mind.

He let go of my hand. "Go home then" he didn't stop walking. I stopped in my footsteps and before he could disappear into the woods I followed him. I ran close to him almost bumping into him. I kept quiet and just followed him.

He gave a sigh. "Why are you coming?" he asked.

"You were dragging me along with you in the first place, I might as well come anyway" I stated. "Where are we going?"

"The place I disappeared to for four months" he said.

"What did you do there?" I was curious.

"I was training with my master" he answered.

"Are you going to hide there?" he knew I meant from Kagura.

"I don't have many options" he replied.

"You could always go home and face Kagura" I stated.

"That would be the worst option ever" he said almost losing it.

"Why? She just likes you, have you ever tried to tell her you don't feel the same way or tell her you do feel the same way?" I asked.

Boy was that the wrong question to ask. "Are you crazy?" he lost it. "Look she's nice and all, but I don't like her like that"

"Then why don't you just tell her that I'm sure she'll understand?" I asked.

"I have told her, she doesn't listen to me she thinks she can do whatever she wants" he said frustrated.

"Maybe she just doesn't believe you, maybe she thinks you don't mean it, I think she's really nice" I said smiling.

We finally arrived at some little house. "Is this the place?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's not much but it kept a roof over our heads when we were out here" he said smiling at the memory.

We went inside before we got soaked. We both went to sit at the table after we put our bags on the floor. "So what know?" I asked.

"Wait for the rain to stop so I could go catch some food for dinner" he said.

"Wait a minute you're not suggesting what I think you are" I didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, we're staying here for the night" I knew he was going to say it.

"We can't do that everyone will worry" I protested. He put his hands behind his head.

"Let them worry" he didn't care.

"You know we can't do that" I said.

"What does it matter, I was gone for four months I'm sure they could survive a day without us" he stated.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea" I told him.

"Don't be so scared, we got everything we need out here" he sure was calmer than I was.

"You and master Kazuma build this hut?" I asked curious.

"We did and I think we did a pretty good job, it's still standing" he said happily.

"Okay, do you have any electricity out here?" I asked almost horrified.

"No, but we do have candles" he said.

"Where are flashlights when you need them" I whined to no one in particular.

"So how many do you have? How big are they? Will it last the night?" I was getting worried.

He brought back one and put it on the table. "One and it's that big" he said. "I don't think it'll last the night though" anyone would know that by looking at it.

"Only one" I said trying to breathe.

"Yeah, we can use it later" he said.

Soon enough we had dinner after Kyo went fishing and we fried them. "This tastes really good" I said taking another bite.

"After our food ran out this was all we had left to eat" he stated.

It was getting really dark in the woods, most of the sky was covered with clouds and I was getting scared. We went inside before it was completely dark out. I was getting more scared by the second. "Could we light that candle now?" I asked trying not to sound scared. I didn't know if it worked.

"Sure" he mumbled. We sat down on the beds he was sitting on his bed and me on mine. He lit the candle and for the moment I was happy. I wished that the candle was bigger. I started at it almost shivering. Kyo saw I was uneasy about something.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, not really. I have always been afraid of the dark, I know it's silly, but I can't help it" I told him.

"Don't worry, if you try to sleep now you won't know when the candle goes out" he stated.

"How can I sleep knowing the candle is gonna go out" I said.

"This is a problem" he said giving a sigh.

"Well it's your fault" I said angrily.

"How is it my fault, you followed me" he defended himself.

"Only 'cause you dragged me half the way here" I stated.

"Fine, I'm sorry" he said calming down from his own anger.

I was surprised. I never thought he'd apologize for this. The light was almost about to go out. I was beginning to panic. "What can I do to help" he asked quickly.

"Anything, do anything to take my mind off the dark or even the candle going out" I said. I closed my eyes tight I didn't want to see the candle go out.

"Anything?" he asked to be sure.

"Anything you can think of" I said trying to stop the panic building up inside me. I thought I was going to cry. What happened next surprised me that I had to open my eyes.

**That's the end of chapter 7. I'm sorry again for the cliff hanger, but now you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, but don't worry; I plan on posting the next chapter with this one as another gift! Please remember to leave a review for me!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there everyone, as promised I posted this chapter with the chapter 7, enjoy!**

Chapter 8_Wondering why he did it!

Just before the candle was completely dead I felt two hands cup my face and warm lips on mine. I saw Kyo and then the candle went out. I closed my eyes, I think I did, with the light out I couldn't tell, I forgot mostly about it. I tried to savour the moment just like all the other moments.

I didn't want to forget them cause I was afraid they might never happen again. I felt help pull away and I wished he would have stayed like that just for a second longer.

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was still in front of me. I didn't know what I should feel right now I was confused. "K-Kyo…?" I finally said breaking the silence. "Yes" he answered he was closer than I thought he was his face still near mine just inches away. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Why did you…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew what I was asking.

"You said I should do anything, it was the first thing I thought of" he said not even sounding embarrassed or sorry, was he sorry, I didn't even know what he was thinking when he decided to kiss me.

"Is that all?" I asked wanting to know if it was the only reason.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Never mind" I said looking away even though he might not know it.

"I thought it would be a good distraction" he said trying to break the awkward silence.

I was angry, he was just kissing me to distract me, I thought he would at least mean it. "What a jerk" I thought at the moment.

"Did it matter to you?" I asked and he caught the anger in my tone even though I tried to hide it.

"Why are you angry all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Maybe because…oh just forget it, good night" I lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

I heard him climb into his own bed. I didn't know what was going through his mind even now.

I still couldn't believe he did it. I was angry, furious even, but some part of me wasn't angry. It gave me the idea that I might actually like him. I wasn't unsure anymore. I knew for a fact that I had grown feelings for him in the short time I was with him.

I also knew that he didn't have feelings for me he said it was a distraction.

We started walking home the next day. We didn't say a word to each other and I barely looked at him. When we finally got home we got a lot of scolding from Shigure, he was worried sick about us; we didn't argue with him or talk at all.

I didn't look in Kyo's direction and I didn't care to know if he looked in mine. I could wait for Shigure to finish with his lecturing. I wanted to go to my room, shut the door and never come out.

Thankfully his speech didn't last much longer and before they knew it I was upstairs and in my room. "Did you do something to upset her again?" Shigure asked Kyo giving him a dangerous look.

"Don't know" he said and thought of last night when he kissed me. Not knowing if he upset me because he just kissed me or because he didn't answer me correctly.

He wondered what I wanted to know by asking 'Is that all?' he didn't understand it; he knew he had to talk to me about it later. He was rather happy knowing Kagura wasn't still there.

I fell on my bed after I closed my door. I gave a frustrating sigh. There was a sudden knock on my door. I hoped it wasn't Kyo. "Who is it?" I asked just to make sure.

"It's Tohru" she said.

"Oh come in" I told her as I sat up on my bed. She opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you were gone the whole night Shigure was getting really worried about you two" he stated. I gave a little smile.

"Sorry about that" I said, I didn't really know what else to say.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kyo knew Kagura was here and so we didn't come home, I didn't want him to wonder off by himself" I explained.

She smiled. "I see. I understand now, he does have a problem when it comes to Kagura, but I think it's sweet" she said.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing I guess" she replied.

"Why don't you go out somewhere with Yuki" I suggested.

"Well he's not up yet" she said smiling.

"Why that lazy rat, he should be up by now" I stated.

"He should take you out somewhere" she just smiled.

"I really don't mind staying home" she assured me. I stood up and walked out the room.

"There is no way I'm going to let this one slide" I said.

She watched as I trampled downstairs. "What is she up to?" she wondered aloud. A few seconds later she saw me coming back and walking into Yuki's room.

A moment later everyone heard a loud yell. Kyo didn't pay much mind to it. Shigure looked up from his book. "Wonder what those kids are up to" he asked himself. Tohru walked into Yuki's room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

Torhu sweat dropped when she saw what happened. I was oh so smart to throw a couple of ice cubes into Yuki's shirt which made him jump out of his bed-literally-with a loud yell. "Why did you do that?" Yuki asked me.

"Because Torhu's been up for hours and you haven't woken up to take her somewhere" I stated.

I could see he was confused. "It's vacation, so you actually have time to go on a date" I said bluntly. Both of their faces turned red.

"It's really not necessary" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Actually" Yuki started. "I wouldn't mind going out for a while" he walked closer to Torhu who was standing in the doorway. "Would you mind going out on a date with me Miss Honda?"

The scene was all so cute I couldn't help but smile. She nodded in response. I wanted to give myself a pat on the back for a job well done. I know these two like each other.

**Well I really hope that you liked this chapter I even made it longer for you. It was going to be shorter, but then I wrote more. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Ideas are very much welcome especially now. It's finally their summer vacation and I don't know what should happen, so please if you have an idea feel free to share it with me by review or a pm it would be appreciated.**

**P.s- it might take some time before I update again, I'll try to squeeze in an update before school starts again!**

**^;^ Look at the pretty review button below^;^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I haven't been getting that much reviews, but I see there are some people reading my fanfic, thank you all so much for reading! It makes me very happy.**

Chapter_9 Wondering why he did what he did

The summer vacation wasn't moving on fast at all, there wasn't much to do so far. We haven't gone anywhere accept the cottage I went to with Kyo. We're been home, but it wasn't the fun I had in mind for the summer.

I thought we'd go do something together like when we went to the lake, but Yuki and Tohru were out mostly everyday it wouldn't surprise me if they became a couple soon.

Shigure was in his study trying to finish his book with Mii lurking nearby and I don't even know what Kyo's been up to, I haven't seen him much since the day at the cottage.

I gave a heavy sigh as I fell, face forward on my pillow. I turned around to face the ceiling. "I wonder what really happened that day, what it meant?" the thought lingered in my mind.

There was a sudden knock on my door. I didn't think it could be Kyo coming to apologize that would be original.

"Come in" I said as I sat up straight. Shigure popped his head in. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Yes, but I'm sure it could be fixed" he smiled. With the smile on his face I couldn't think that something could possibly be wrong.

"I was wondering if you could get me some Chelsea buns, I might be able to concentrate on my work if I ate some" he mentioned. "Sure I don't mind going" I told him. I walked passed him about to go downstairs. "Oh and I asked Kyo to go with you" he added.

I stopped in my footsteps and wanted to glare daggers at Shigure. "Can't he go alone or I could go alone" I suggested. "No you should go together" Shigure ordered with a glint of amusement in his tone.

"Is it so you and Mii can spend some _alone_ time together?" I asked with a wide grin. "What don't be ridicules" he was embarrassed I saw it. I didn't say anything else and walked downstairs and saw Kyo waiting for me.

"Hurry up would yeah!" he was annoyed. I ignored him and walked the same pace I started with. I saw he was getting irritated, for once I didn't care.

We walked all the way to the store and didn't say a word. We got the Chelsea buns and left. I didn't want to look into his direction, but I saw him glancing at me a few times, probably irritated with me is what I thought.

"So why did you come along anyway?" I asked. "Shigure made me" he muttered. I was a bit sad about his answer. I figured I couldn't stay mad at him for long, not _him_.

"You didn't want to come?" I just had to ask even though I knew the answer. "What do you think!" he said more than asked. "I wonder if he's acting mean cause he's acting like he usually does or if it's cause of how I reacted when he…kissed me?" I thought about it, but didn't know which was right.

I couldn't ask him. I didn't want to bring the conversation up, not now. I heard some girls laughing, but I didn't pay much attention to them, that is until I heard a boom.

I turned to see Kyo in his cat form it was the first time he transformed in front of me. I saw the girl lying on the ground. My guess was she fell when she ran into him.

I held out my hand and helped the girl up. "Thank you" she said. I smiled. "Who did I run into?" she asked aloud. I saw Kyo panicking a little. "I'm sorry it must have been my cat" I lied.

She looked at Kyo and a smile formed on her face. "He's so cute" she stated. I just nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry Neko-san" the little girl said giving a slight bow.

I waved goodbye at the little girl as she left and turned to look at Kyo. "Where was your attention at?" I asked him. He didn't answer me he just looked away and ignored my question. I gave a sigh of relief that the girl didn't see anything.

I picked up his clothes and started walking. "Come on Kyo" I said. "I'm not your pet" he stated. "I stopped in my track and turned to look at him. "I never said you were" I said angrily.

"What's with the 'come one Kyo'?" he questioned. "I just told you to start walking or else you'll fall behind and I have your clothes" I told him.

His face turned red, but I couldn't see it. I started walking again and he followed close behind after what I said.

We were near the house now, he still hasn't changed back. Luckily for him no one would see him in the woods. "Are you still not going to tell me?" he broke the silence. "About what?" I asked. "What zodiac you are?" he was curious about it.

"I can't tell you" I told him again. There was silence until I heard another boom. He changed back. I closed my eyes and held my hand back giving him his clothes.

He took it from me silently and quickly got dressed.

**Hope you liked the chapter. School started and it's been dull so far *sigh* I just have to hang in there it's almost Christmas, almost.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review for me it'll give me more energy to write. Thanks again for everyone who has favourited and alerted my story it makes me so happy, it'll make me even happier to get some more reviews.**

**Remember if you have any ideas for this story then you're welcome to pm me or leave it in a review. I would certainly mention your name on the chapter for giving me the idea. **

**Tell me if you like the story or not or if I should change something or add something. **

**Chi-Chan! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, thank you so much for reading my story. I want to thank Arisai97 and 88dragon06 for reviewing! I hope all of you still enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 10_Letting the kiss go for friendship**

We walked into the house and Shigure came walking passed us. "I think a walk would help for my writers block, be nice and pack those Chelsea buns away for me, please" he said with a single breath and left the house.

"Why that Shigure is always throwing out orders" he clenched his fists.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it" I told him and headed towards the kitchen. "I wonder why Shigure left so suddenly" I thought as I put the bag of Chelsea buns on the counter.

"Okay, I've never actually used this kitchen so I don't know where to put the buns" I searched around.

I saw Kyo standing at the kitchen doorway. "Can I help you?" I asked getting mean on his level. He walked in and stood arms crossed against the wall.

"It goes in the cabinet over there" he said looking at the cabinet against the wall.

Without a word I walked over to the cabinet and opened it up, it was a bit high for me, but I managed. I took the Chelsea buns, stuffed them in the cabinet and left the kitchen. As I passed Kyo, I said in a low voice 'thanks' then went up to my room.

I didn't want to sit in my room all day, but I didn't want to walk into Kyo and listen to his attitude. I wanted to go sit on the roof and look at the clouds and lose myself in my memories and questions, but I decided against it, there was a big chance that Kyo might be there. I gave a sigh. "Maybe I should take a walk?" I thought.

I got up and left the house, I didn't see Kyo and I didn't bother to look if he was on the roof. I walked into the woods, not taking a particular course. Not too far from the house I heard voices and curiously I walked towards it. I saw Yuki and Torhu at a little garden patch.

They were gardening together. I smiled as I looked at them and saw them laughing. I wished that I could join in the fun, but I didn't want to bother them. I was about to walk away but accidently stepped on a stick. It crackled under my foot.

They both turned to see what it was, but they couldn't see me, not yet. "Who's there?" Yuki asked standing up, ready to defend them from any nasty creature that could jump at them, in this case…me. I was quiet, I didn't move and I almost didn't breathe either.

"Maybe it's just an animal or something" Torhu suggested looking into the woods. Yuki took a step forward. I didn't want them to see me and think I was spying on them or something, even though I kinda stared for a while. I quickly turned around and ran; I tried not to make a single sound.

I stopped to catch some air; I looked behind me and didn't see or hear anyone coming. I gave a sigh of relief. I looked at my surroundings and started to panic a little.

I had no idea where I was. I started walking, I didn't want to be in the woods when the sun set, it could be dangerous, Shigure did warn me that there are wolves and other animals here.

I soon stopped to rest, I was very tired. "Well I got what I wanted, I didn't want to sit in my room all day so I went for a walk" I said angrily to myself.

"Why couldn't I just go sit on the roof, oh wait that's right, I was too chicken. Now look at where I am, I don't even know" I wanted to yell at myself and kick myself on my own behind, I knew it wouldn't solve anything, but it would make me feel a whole lot better.

It was getting darker as the sun was setting. "Maybe I shouldn't have run away like that" I thought to myself. For a brief moment I was happy when I saw someone, but when I saw it was…Akito…I wasn't happy at all, I'd rather be lost in the woods forever.

"Why are you out here?" he asked me standing still.

"What does it matter" I said.

"I suppose it doesn't" he said and started to walk circles around me. I kept my guard up. "Could you be lost?" he asked almost laughing because he knew I was. I didn't say anything.

"She's not lost" I heard a voice. We both looked in the direction the voice came from. My eyes widened. I was almost shocked when I saw Kyo.

"What is he doing here?" I thought, but I was happy that he was.

"Ah Kyo, so very nice to see you for a change" Akito said.

"Tell me did she explain anything to you about who she really is?" Kyo didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Akito!" I almost yelled.

"What, you don't want him to know, I thought he'd be the first person you'd tell" Akito said.

"Well I have to go know" he left without another word, only when he was out of sight did I realize I was holding my breath. I started to calm down.

"What are you doing out here" Kyo asked with an angry tone.

"I was just taking a walk" I said raising my voice.

"At this time, didn't Shigure warn you about weirdo's or even the animals out here" he said more than asked. He knew for a fact that Shigure told me.

"Come on!" He said. He started walking and without saying anything else I followed him. For a long time there was silence.

"I got lost" I said breaking through the silence that made me so uncomfortable. He didn't replay.

Later we went into the house and saw Torhu waiting for us. When she saw us coming she shot up. "I've been worried sick are you alright?" she asked. You could clearly see the worry in her eyes.

"We took a walk" Kyo said, acting like it was nothing to get worried about.

"I'm just glad you're home safely" she smiled, her carefree expression now visible on her face.

"Torhu, what's for dinner?" Shigure called from his study.

"I haven't really thought about what to make, I guess I'll get started" she hurried herself to the kitchen.

"Sakura could you come here for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure" I nodded. I closed the door behind me.

"Did the two of you get to work out your problems while I was gone?" he asked hoping.

"You left just for that?" I almost yelled. Hitting him on the head would have felt great right about now.

"Yes and I also made the two of you walk to the store together, it had to get the two of you some time to talk" he smiled.

"Not really" I said as my gaze fell to the ground.

"What is up with the two of you one moment you're friends and the next it's like you don't even know each other, you ignore each other when you're in the same room" he stated.

I didn't know what to tell him. True, we were friends one second and ignore each other the next. I didn't understand our friendship any more than Shigure did. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Akito. I looked up at Shigure.

"Did Akito come by here?" I asked.

"No, why?" he lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Well we met him in the woods, I thought he was going to tell Kyo everything about me" I told him. He was surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" I told Shigure exactly what happened.

"I see" he started.

"Akito wouldn't willingly tell anyone about Sakura, so why tell him or try telling him?" he thought about it for a second.

"My guess is he's trying to make Kyo ask more questions, it's like he wants him to find out" Shigure guessed leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe because he wants me to go home" I figured.

"Still why tell Kyo if he just wants you home?" he was curious.

"Well, Akito warned me not to tell a single soul about myself or he'll erase their memories" I explained. "I never had friends and know he's trying to ruin it for me" There was silence.

"Have you tried to talk to Kyo about this?" he asked.

"No, I try to avoid his questions, but he found out at the lake that I'm a member of the zodiac" I told him. He started at me; I didn't know what he was thinking.

"He doesn't know anything else?" he asked calmly.

I shook my head. "Maybe…you should tell him" he suggested. I gaped at him.

"I can't do that!" I said alarmed. "I just told you what would happen if Akito knew"

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't" Shigure said a bit serious before a smile came upon his face. "You can trust Kyo to keep a secret, don't you think?"

I hid my eyes under my bangs. "That's not it" I started. Is smile faded.

"Shigure, it doesn't matter if he can keep my secret. He would reject me if he knew. If he knew the truth about me, he would…reject me as his friend, he would be rude to me all the time…then I wouldn't be able to live here at all, I would be hated by the person I care the most about…he would push me aside, just like he pushed Akito aside"

The tears dwelled up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I was so sad to think…he would reject me if he knew the truth about who I really am. The tears trailed down my cheeks. Shigure couldn't help but feel sad for me, in his life he has never seen me truly happy until I moved in to his house.

He always saw me crying, he always saw a blank emotionless expression where the sadness and loneliness was clearly visible in my eyes. It pained him to see me like this…yet, he didn't have the words to comfort me.

He didn't know what to say to make me feel better. He couldn't tell me it'll be alright because he couldn't be sure that it would be, so he let me cry.

I sat at the dinner table, it was quiet, and no one spoke a word. I enjoyed the food and for the first time I was glad no one said anything. The stillness was nice; it gave me time to think about stuff.

We all finished up our meals and I was the first to leave for my room. I took a quick bath and got dressed in my pajama's. I climbed up the ladder to the roof.

Kyo was there. I didn't know what to say or do and seeing him made me somewhat sad inside. "Can I join you?" I finally asked trying to hold back my nerves. He didn't say a thing so I decided to leave him alone.

"Sure" he muttered. I turned around to see him. I gave a slight smile. I went over and lay next to him.

I looked at the stars just like I always did when I was up on the roof. It was a full moon and there was silent wind that blew against me. It felt nice and peaceful out here.

I glanced at Kyo, I wanted to ask him about the night in the cottage, it still dwelled on me. I couldn't get the sudden kiss out of my mind.

I wanted answers, but I couldn't bring myself to ask him about it. I didn't know but he also wanted answers about what Akito said today. He had more courage, I'll give you that much. "What did Akito mean?" he finally asked. I hesitated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"He said he thought you'd tell me about who you really are, what did he mean by it, what do you have to tell?" he asked. I didn't speak at first, I needed to think about what I was going to tell him, but I refused to lie to his face.

"The thing is, I have a lot of secrets, like you I don't share them with someone even if I wanted to do so, I can't. Telling you that I was a member of the zodiac was already crossing the line, I was happy that you knew, I hated hiding it, but if Akito knew…" I stopped before I said anymore.

"What? What would he do if you told me?" he asked curious.

"He will erase your memory and my friend would forget about me" I said sadly.

"What _can_ you tell me?" he asked. He wanted to know whatever he could to find out my secret.

"My mother fell in love with someone else when she was still married. I was born and received a curse because of my mother's unfaithfulness. I didn't see my dad or mother. I guess you could say my stepfather who was a Sohma took me in and when Akito learned that I had become a member of the zodiac as well, he made my life horrible. I was never a loud to go outside and play with friends" I explained to him.

"That's how I got my curse" he looked at me for a second as I studied the stars.

"So your mother was married to a Sohma, was she a Sohma too?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she was, but because of my stepfathers temper, she was distant with him" I told him.

"So what animal are you?" he hoped that I would tell him.

"I can't tell you that, sorry" I said. We didn't speak further that night, but we enjoyed being next to each other, we knew that we weren't alone, we had each other. I decided to forget about my anger, it was just a simple kiss and getting worked up only made Kyo angry at me, so I let it go.

Akito was silently sitting outside thinking about what had happened today. He gave a smirk. He knew now that I didn't want Kyo to know about me, but he wanted to know if it was because

I was scared of him or if I was scared at what Kyo's reaction would be. He knew Kyo didn't want anything to do with him; he was Akito, head of the family, the person that made his life a living hell and Sakura well…

"It won't be long now, her secrets will be revealed soon" he told himself.

**This is it for chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it, it'll give me the encouragement to write more to the story. If I get more reviews, I promise to make the next chapter longer, what the heck even if I don't I promise to make the next chapter longer anyways!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo there everyone, I want to give a special thanks to person () for giving me the idea of the amusement park, thank you so much this chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11_The amusement in amusement park!**

Breakfast was uneventful as usual, accept the part where Yuki's face almost fell into his food and Kyo was silently hoping it would happen. Yuki was always struggling to get up early. It was a good laugh for the morning.

It was surprising though for as long as I've lived here, Kyo is always up early and he's the cat, but Yuki can't get up to save his live, well not that its necessary. I asked Kyo one time why he didn't attack Yuki while he was half a sleep, he got mad and told me that Yuki was even stronger when he was asleep.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at how he went off about it, he was literally fuming. "So what are you kids doing today" Shigure asked. I gave a sigh. I want to go do something fun, but as you can see…

"I didn't have to finish, Shigure's eye's was already on the group. Kyo and Yuki were bickering while Torhu tried to stop them.

Shigure gave a weak smile. "Maybe you should go out with your friends" he suggested. I looked at him. "Well actually, I don't have other friends, only these guys" I mentioned.

"Ah well I could always go with you" he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, it would be like old times" I said happily. He nodded.

"So we're going to _that_ place?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are" he said smiling.

"Yes" I did I quick fist pump in the air, I was happy; it has been a long time since I was there.

"What do you say Torhu, you want to come?" Shigure asked.

"Sure I'd love to" she smiled. "What about you two?" He looked at the guys.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

Shigure looked in my direction. "Would you do the honours?" he asked me. I nodded.

"We are going…~wait for it~…to the AMUSEMENT PARK!" I cheered. They have never seen me this happy before. "I'll go" Yuki said glancing at Torhu.

"What do you say, Kyo?" Shigure asked again.

"I don't wanna" he blurted out.

"Oh, but you have to come, it'll be more fun if you do" Torhu said.

"I still don't wanna do it" he exclaimed. Shigure gave a sigh.

"You can't let Sakura ride the ferric wheel al on her own" Shigure told him.

"If Yuki is going to ride with Torhu who is going with Sakura?"

"Why don't you ride with her?" Kyo yelled pointing his finger to Shigure.

"Cause I'm afraid of heights" Shigure lied eyeing Kyo. Kyo clenched his fists. I walked closer and took his fist in my hand, he was surprised.

"That's okay, you don't have to come if you don't want to" I smiled at him. He started at me, he was truly amazed.

Shigure watched the two of us looking at each other. Kyo pulled his hand away from me as soon as he got out of his daze. "Fine, I'll go" he fumed. Shigure was surprised.

"He gave in just like that, he usual said yes to Torhu, but he refused to listen when she asked him to come and now Sakura says he doesn't have to and he agrees instantly" Shigure thought. "This is really a different turn of events"

Not much later we arrived at the amusement park, I had the biggest smile on my face. "Okay, now please be careful you two, there are a lot of people out today and take care of the girls" Shigure told them.

"I hope you're not expecting me to walk around with Yuki all day" Kyo said angrily.

"Well you could always just walk with Sakura instead" Shigure teased him. He turned a slight red and didn't answer.

Shigure made a victory sign with a big smile. I looked around the place; it was just how I remembered it. "This place it pretty big" Torhu said.

"Yeah, so don't go too far or you might get lost" Yuki told her ever so concerned. Torhu blushed at his statement.

"Aww it's so cute" I thought.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kyo butted in.

"Geez thanks for ruining the moment Kyo" I glared at him.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"So while you go take some rides, I'll go get something to eat" Shigure said rubbing his stomach. He walked off leaving the four of us behind.

"So how should we do this?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me" Kyo said. I just ignored him. My eyes suddenly reached the tunnel of love.

"Perfect" I thought. I gave a sly grin. "Wait here for a second" I told them.

"Should I go with you?" Torhu asked.

"That's okay, I'll be right back" I said and ran off.

I came back to the group just a minute later. "Here you go" I handed Yuki and Torhu both a ticket for a said ride.

"What is this? "Yuki asked.

"It's for a ride" I said.

"Which one?" he questioned.

"I'll show you" I grinned. I pulled both of them with me.

"Come on Kyo" I called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" he said irritated.

We reached the ride. They both stared. "Now go have fun" I said.

"Wha-! B-but S-sakura, do you know what that ride is?" Torhu stuttered. I nodded.

"It's the tunnel of love" I said plainly like it was no big deal. She was so going to freak out.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki started. She turned to look at him.

"Would you mind going on the ride with me?" her heart was pounding wildly. He even had my heart pounding at his kindness and the blush on his face was so cute, she couldn't refuse.

She was speechless. She shook her head. "I don't mind, Yuki" she smiled. Her face was redder that his was.

And so they went down the tunnel of love. I gave a big grin with thumbs up. "Mission accomplished!" I stated.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked. I glanced at him.

"Don't you see it'll be completely romantic, those two are so cute together" I giggled.

"Whatever" he said. I looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing" he lied.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, you pick" he said. "

What about the water log?" I suggested.

"Sure" he said before thinking.

"Wait, _water_ log?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's a water ride" I told him.

"But that means we'll be walking around wet all day" he exclaimed.

"So loosen up a little Kyo, it's just a little splash" I said as I pulled him on his arm to the water ride.

We walked away from the water ride and were covered in water from head to toe. "I thought you said it was just a little splash" Kyo said seriously angry.

"I know but how else would I have gotten you to take the ride with me?" I asked. He knew I was right he wouldn't have come.

After that ride Kyo chose a very fast ride, I was scared at first, but he made me since I lied to him about the water log. "Fine, I'll go on the stupid ride" I told him. He smirked.

"Good and you're not going to cry, are you?" he mocked.

"As if!" I fumed.

The ride was fast and in some way sort of fun. After we got off the ride, I felt dizzy on my own two feet. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked.

"Maybe if I could go and get back my stomach, I'll ask it" I muttered.

Every ride was more fun than the last. It was getting darker and they started turning on the lights. "Today was fun, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Sure" he muttered. I smiled.

"Okay seriously what's with that smile of yours?" he asked.

"Huh? Why shouldn't I smile?" I questioned.

"I just want to know" he said.

"Well when I was a kid and was kept at home all the time there was one place that made my pain go away" I started. I smiled at the memory.

"Shigure, Hatori and Ayame used to take me here when they were in high school; we played here all day long"

"I thought Akito didn't let you go out?" Kyo questioned.

"Yeah, they usually snuck me out of my house and brought me here" I said.

Kyo looked at me. "I wish I could go to a place where all my pain would go away" he thought to himself.

"But there was one ride I never got to go one" I told him.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Well, I was told that it looks beautiful when you ride it at night and when you go all the way to the top you can see all the pretty lights, but I always had to go home before Akito realized I was gone" I explained.

"You want to go ride it?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Only if you go with me" I said. He stared at me. Our eyes melted together.

"I can't keep this feeling in any longer" I thought.

"She's very pretty, I would stay by her side forever, and I would gladly take all her pain if it means she can smile like she did today" Kyo thought. We soon broke eye contact.

I looked up at the ferric wheel, it was huge. "Wow! I wonder how it looks up there" I said.

"Let's go find out together" Kyo said smiling at me. My heart felt like it was going to jump out at any moment. He took my hand and led me to the big wheel going round and round. We both got onto the ride and soon enough we were moving upward. I smiled, I was very excited.

"You still don't feel like talking about your secrets?" he asked. My smile faded.

I shook my head. "I can't" I told him. "but…" I needed to get the courage, I wanted to know.

"I want to talk about what happened at the cottage" He thought about it for a second before the kiss played into his mind.

"Why do you want to talk about that?" he wanted to know.

"Because, it's bothering me" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to know, why you did it, was it really just to make me forget about the darkness, even though it worked I was angry at you all night I completely forgot, or was it something else?" I asked him my face truly turning ten different reds with each passing second.

"She wants to know if I wanted to kiss her?" he thought. "I don't know really, it did come to my mind in the first place, but why did it, does it mean that I do like her or what?"

He was confused. "If you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to if it was merely to make me forget about the dark, then I believe you" I told him.

"I just wanted to clear it up to rest my thoughts about it" I smiled at him even though I was a sort of sad smile I hoped he didn't notice.

"I can clearly see she's unhappy that I didn't answer or that she assumes that it was because of the darkness" he thought to himself.

I looked out at the sky; we were almost up to the top. "I guess I do like her, she makes me feel different in a way that not even Torhu made me feel. She makes me happy inside even though I don't show it. She makes me worry about her safety and she makes me hate myself when we aren't talking because I made her sad" he thought to himself.

He looked at me oblivious to my eyes. "Look Kyo, we're at the top" I told him smiling and pointing out to the lights shining.

"Ahhh, it looks so pretty" I said.

"I'm so glad I got to see it and I'm happy that I got to see it with you for the first time" I told him. He couldn't help but smile too. The wheel stopped and we were stuck at the top.

I didn't like being stuck at the top of the wheel. I took big breaths. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Well not really" I started.

"Da sha wu, much" I thought.

"You're not going to ask me to do anything to make you not scared, right?" he mocked.

I glared daggers at him. "You're a jerk" I stated.

"How dare he bring that up" I thought. "It was a mere accident that it happened; I didn't think he would kiss me"

"We'll be moving soon, so don't worry about it" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered. He gave a smirk.

"She's trying not to show that she's scared, very amusing" he thought. He looked at me.

"Are you going to stop looking at me, if you want me to admit that I'm scared, then you've got it, I don't like the idea of being up here, but at this moment being up here with you is the thing I dislike the most" I spewed out.

"Didn't you just say that you're happy that I'm up here with you for the first time?" he mocked. I growled.

"Whatever" I said. He suddenly took my chin and moved my face to meet his gaze. I was speechless and shocked at the same time.

"Was he mocking me again?" I thought.

He leaned in closer. I had to speak. "K-Kyo, what are you doing?" I questioned in nothing but a whisper.

"I'm showing you the truth about the day at the cottage" he stated.

"What truth?" I asked.

"You are really dense" he told me with a chuckle.

"Not as dense as you are" I stated with a grin. He stopped just as our noses touched.

"Oh why am I dense?" he asked.

"Why am I?" I questioned.

"Because you can't even tell that I'm going to kiss you because I want to" he stated. I was shocked, but I had butterflies. The thought that he liked me made me happy.

"So why am I dense?" he asked again. Knowing I must have forgotten seeing my surprised face after he answered.

"Because…you haven't noticed that from the very beginning I liked you and I still do" I told him. He too was surprised by what I said.

"Why do you think I've always wanted to meet you, I have admired you from afar from inside my house, I saw how sad you were and how unhappy and sometimes I saw how happy you were with Kazuma when you were just a small boy" I stated.

"You've liked me since I was a kid, just like Kagura?" I asked. I nodded.

"I even... oh never mind it's not important, I'll tell you about it later" I said. He grinned.

"So you liked me all this time and you never said anything about it?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't allowed to" I told him.

"But nothing is going to stop you now or what?" he asked.

"Nothing is going to ruin this moment, I don't care anymore" I stated. We were so close my heart rate went wild it almost felt inhumanly possible, how ironic, I am a member of the zodiac so technically I am sorta inhuman on some level.

"So are you hesitating?" I mocked him.

"No, just making sure we want the same thing, I don't want you mad at me again for kissing you" he exclaimed.

"I could never be mad at you" I replied.

He moved closer and soon enough our lips touched, it was different than the first time, this time I knew what I was in for and this time I was surely going to enjoy knowing that his feelings are real.

I have no questions or doubts about his feelings. His hand let go of my chin and cupped my cheeks. I snaked my arms around his neck and my hands into his hair.

We pulled away and in that moment a sudden feeling of someone watching me shocked my whole body. I knew all too well that this meant trouble. My suspicions were confirmed when I set my eyes on him…Akito!

**: Don't know if you got the first message i left you in the beginning of chaptern 3 , but i updated the rest till here, i hope they are better and easier to read!**

**I hope the readers found the story better to read to if you did then it's all thanks to !**

**Well what do you think? I really hope it was exciting. Sorry that I left it there, but don't worry the next chapter will be coming around shortly, I promise. Please review, it makes me so happy when I get a review that says you liked my story and if you didn't feel free to tell me what you didn't like about it. Keep in mind I'm still a beginner so please don't be too harsh, but please tell me!**

**All her secrets are coming out in chapter 14, I promise you, so please keep reading. Before I forget I want to thank Skyerider and Arisai97 for reviewing and anyone else who favourited my story! Love yah lots!**

**I am also going to post a one shot shortly, I don't want to start with a whole new story when I have this one it'll be too much, the one shot is going to be a Naruto one shot, please read it! Thanks for reading reviewing and adding this as one of your fave stories it really makes my day brighter and brighter!**

**Chi-Chan! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo! Finally chapter 12 is up, enjoy! Oh and I want to thank my best friend Stephanie Fourie for reading my story and telling me that she enjoyed it! It made me really happy and you encouraged me to write more, thank you for being a very good friend to me!**

**I also want to give a very big thank you to Kbug for giving me one awesome review, it made me really happy to know that you enjoyed my story, thank you so much! ~On the brink of tears~**

**Also thank you for those who have read, favourite and alerted this story, you are the best ever!**

**Chapter 12_One day before all the pain**

The ferric wheel ride ended and we both got off and went in search of the others. I was lucky that Kyo didn't notice that I felt uncomfortable. Shigure was walking towards us and we soon met up, but he wasn't alone, Kagura was with him.

"Kyo!" she squealed. He felt like running away. "Hi Kagura, long time no see" I said. She looked at me and sent a glare my way. "If it isn't Sakura" she stared. "Kyo, I hope you're not falling for her…" she began. She glared at him evilly. "…Or you'll suffer under my wrath" She was scary.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he didn't want to show his feelings toward me yet. I didn't want to push him; he has a hard time telling people how he feels. I just gave a smile. "You know I'm gonna win!" Kagura mentioned to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You can try!" I grinned. Kyo and Shigure could clearly see the glares we sent one another. "Not again you two" Shigure sighed. "Sorry Shigure, but a deal is a deal" Kagura told him. "A deal?" Kyo questioned. Just then Yuki and Torhu showed up. "Hi Kagura" Torhu smiled. They gave a quick friendly hug. "What brings you here Kagura?" Yuki asked.

"Well Shigure told me that you guys came to the amusement park and I also heard Sakura was here and well…I'm just keeping my deal but it seems like she's cheating" she pouted. "I'm not cheating, I just move faster than you do" I grinned.

"It doesn't matter I'm still gonna win, no matter what" she clarified. "Hey! What's this deal about" Kyo wanted to know. "Well…" Kagura began. "Me and Kagura are rivals" I stated. "Huh? Rivals? Why?" he questioned. "It's sort of a long story, it's about a deal we made a long time ago when we were just kids, we met each other by chance" I explained.

"And sadly I was there to witness it all" Shigure said. "What do you mean sadly?" Kagura asked holding her fist ready to punch Shigure if he made fun of her declaration. "When you to started your little fight I was the only one nearby to stop you and in the end I had bruises all over my body, I was hospitalized by Hatori for a week" Shigure reminded us.

"Sorry about that Shigure" I smiled apologetically. "But we were just kids" "What the hell was the deal!" Kyo almost yelled, he really wanted to know. "We made a deal that we wouldn't be friends until…" Kagura started. "Until what?" Torhu urged her on. "Until one of us one the all on battle" I finished for her. "What battle?" Yuki asked.

Shigure sighed. "Can't they just tell them" he thought. "They weren't going to be friends until one of them won Kyo" Shigure blurted out, he didn't want to stay at the amusement park all night, which looked like they would if it went on like that.

Kyo was taken aback. "Kyo?" Torhu asked. "Yes, these two both liked Kyo since they were just kids and once they found out that they liked the same person, well let's just say they didn't play nice. They made a deal they would become friends one day when Kyo choice either one of them or someone totally different" Shigure explained. "So in the end, it was a win, win situation" Kagura said smiling.

"I never thought two girls would be fighting over Kyo" Yuki said. "Just shows that you're not the only one that's special" Kyo told him with a smirk. "Well, I hope you pick one very soon because by the looks of things, I think they're going to tear each other's heads off if they're in the same room" Yuki pointed out.

Kyo turned to see me and Kagura bickering on and on. Later we all were on our way home. Kagura had already left for Sohma house. Yuki and Torhu taking up the front, Shigure the middle and me and Kyo taking up the rear. We all were a reasonably distance from each other.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me on the ferric wheel?" Kyo asked. "Huh? Oh yeah" I remembered.

"_You've liked me since I was a kid, just like Kagura?" I asked. I nodded. "I even... oh never mind it's not important, I'll tell you about it later" I said._

"So you made a deal with Kagura: you'd be friends once I pick one of you" he put in his own words. I nodded. "We were so small and yet we kept our deal all this time" I smiled.

He gave a small smile too. "So you do think I'm going to pick?" he asked. I looked at him. "After he kissed me he's still unsure about his feelings, that jerk, why'd he kiss me if he wasn't sure" I thought. I didn't want to get mad at him again. "I don't know, but…" suddenly thoughts about my secret clouded my mind. I gave a sad sigh. "..I think that you won't pick me; I have too many secrets that I can't share with you. She tells you everything" I said.

"Secrets don't bother me that much" he stated. "Yeah, because you don't know what they are, but you'll mind when you find them out" I told him. "Just be honest and tell me, it's not like I'm going to run off or something" he said. "That's what you're saying now" I gave a sigh.

Shigure sensed something. He knew what it was. "Sakura" he called for me. "Could you walk with me for a second?" I nodded. "Kyo, go back to the house with the others" he told him. "Damn Shigure, ordering me around again" he muttered under his breath.

I walked off with Shigure into the woods. "What's the matter Shigure?" I asked. He stopped and we faced Akito before us. "A-Akito?" I stuttered. "Why if it isn't Sakura and Shigure did you have fun today?" he asked but didn't really want to know. "What do you want Akito, I already told you that I'm not coming home" I reminded him. He gave an evil looking smirk that would scare the nearest insect to death. "You don't have a choice now, if you don't come home I'll have to tell Kyo all about you" he threatened. I gasped.

"You wouldn't" I said. "I'm making you a deal. If you tell Kyo about your secret, everything, and he accepts you, then you can stay with Shigure and I won't erase his memory. If he does reject you then I shall erase his memory and you have to come home" he began. "But if you don't tell him at all then I shall do it myself if he still accepts you then, you can also stay, but if he doesn't you have to come back and I'll erase your memories of him and keep him with the memory of you"

"That's too cruel" I told him with my eyes shut and on the verge of tears. "You know for a fact he'll never accept me. You want him to reject me" I added. "It's better to tell him now then to make him fall in love with you, don't you think, you'll be leaving him with more pain if he does" Akito said.

"You have precisely one day to tell him, when I show up, it'll be over, I'll tell him myself" he started walking away. I wanted to scream I wanted to yell. I wanted to break down into tears and cry. "Let's go home Sakura" Shigure said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded unable to speak.

At home I couldn't bring myself to smile as I saw Kyo. I was so unhappy. Akito was going to tell him everything if I didn't. That night I couldn't sleep at all. Akito's words kept playing themselves over in my head.

"_I'm making you a deal. If you tell Kyo about your secret, everything, and he accepts you, then you can stay with Shigure and I won't erase his memory. If he does reject you then I shall erase his memory and you have to come home" he began. "But if you don't tell him at all then I shall do it myself if he still accepts you then, you can also stay, but if he doesn't you have to come back and I'll erase your memories of him and keep him with the memory of you"_

"What should I do, he's giving me the chance to tell Kyo everything, but if I do…what would Kyo's actions be, he said he wouldn't care if I told him my secrets, he said he wouldn't run, but how can I be sure of that" I thought.

I was restless. "Kyo…" his name escaped my lips. "I'll make you decide what you want, I'll let you make the decision" I told myself.

Kyo was lying in his bed. "So Akito gave her the choice to tell me her secrets" he thought. He saw the whole thing that happened between Akito and Sakura. He hid in the trees and listened to every word spoken. "Is she going to tell me her secrets or is she going to make Akito do it" he wanted to know. "She said that I would reject her, but would I, she brought me happiness in these days that she has lived here. Is that enough to look over her secrets and accept her, she accepted me, but how bad are her secrets, could they really be worse than mine? Could I really hate her because of them?"

He didn't know what he should do. "Should I ask her about it?" he thought. He wanted to know her secrets, but was it worth it if he would hate her because of them. "I'll tell her that I know about her deal with Akito, maybe she'll say something to me?" he decided.

"I'll wait till tomorrow and tell her, I want to know her secrets and I'm sure that I won't reject her, I hope" he told himself.

**The story is coming to an end my readers; please send me some reviews so I could write my best for the last few chapters! Her secrets are coming out soon, promise - chapter 14! Oh and I've decided to put up my new story – please check it out 'Challenging the limits of love' a Naruto fanfic about Sasuke and my own character…**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey! You all can probably guess what's going to happen in this chapter, lots of drama…don't want to give it all away! **

**I want to give thanks to: Expendable12, Skyerider and owlcity89. You guys are truly the best thanks so much for your reviews it made me write this chapter faster for you and there's a big surprise at the end for you.**

**Thanks to all who has read, reviewed, favourite for this story so far, I love you guys to death!**

**Chapter 13_I want to know!**

I felt tired as I sat up in my bed. It felt like I didn't get any sleep at all last night. "I wonder if this is how Yuki feels every morning?" I wondered to myself. After getting a quick shower and getting dressed I scurried downstairs, bumping into Torhu along the way. "So you didn't tell me how your ride went" I gave an evil grin.

She blushed. "Oh that, I completely forgot about it" she said. "SO! What happened, spill!" I asked excitedly. We both walked downstairs. "Let's just say it was fun" she smiled. "That's must mean…" I couldn't finish, I wanted her to say it.

"He kissed her, I'm sure of it" I thought happily as I waited for her answer. "Yes it does, we talked about a lot of fun things we did together" she stated. I stared at her with an unsatisfied look. "Is that so" was all I could say. She nodded. I gave a quick smile. "Well at least you enjoyed it" I said.

After our quick talk I went over to Shigure's study. I started hearing voices from inside. "Why Mii, I how can you say such a thing" I heard Shigure's dramatic voice. "Because it's true, you always tell me that you're not finished and then you give me the script later, which means you lie to me" she stated.

"Mii, how can you be so cruel, making me feel so bad" he told her crying anime tears. "It's simply true" she told him folding her arms. Suddenly Shigure stood right in front of her.

"I shouldn't be spying on them like this, yet I can't tear my eyes away" I thought. Mii started blushing. Shigure leaned in closer. "I can always make it up to you" he told her. I gasped inwardly. "He's going to kiss her? Wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions look how happy I got with Torhu's story and there was no romance there" I thought.

"Why don't we go out for something to drink, let's say a sort of date?" he asked. "How could she refuse, even I would fall at my knees if someone, not as old as Shigure, asked me to go out" I thought to myself. I so hoped she'd say yes. "What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I almost jumped out of my skin. It was so close to my ear in nothing but a small whisper. I turned to see Kyo. "N-Nothing" I told him a bit too loud. Luckily Shigure and Mii didn't hear me. I walked away from Shigure's study, Kyo close at my heels. I suddenly remembered my deal with Akito.

My pace slowed down and I looked at the ground. I gave a sad sigh. "Are you okay?" Kyo asked me. I didn't hear him I was too lost in my thoughts about last night with Akito and what he had said. I came back to reality once Kyo started waving his hand in front of my face and ranting on about me not listening to him.

"Oh, sorry Kyo" I said giving a weak smile. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing to worry about" I told him. "Are you sure?" he asked. It felt like he was trying to press it out of me. "Yes, I'm sure" I smiled.

Shigure and Mii came out of the study. "Morning, me and Mii are going out for some coffee, we'll be back later. Don't break down the house" his last comment was directed at Kyo. "Like I would" he defended. I giggled. I didn't want to think of missing this once the truth came out.

"I wonder where Yuki is today?" I asked aloud. "Who cares" Kyo said. "So…" he began. I turned to look at him. He didn't meet my face. "You want to go take a walk…or something?" he asked. I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'd love to go for a walk" I smiled. "Then let's go" he said. After telling Torhu we'd be going out and that Shigure wasn't at home either, we set of. "So where did you want to go?" I asked him. "Nowhere, just felt like taking a walk" he admitted. "Why?" I questioned. "You have something bothering you?"

He didn't just want to blurt out that he knows about me and Akito's deal. "Maybe she'll tell me herself" he hoped. "Nothing really, but it sure seems like something is bothering you" he told me. "Was I that readable?" I thought.

"I'll tell you about it later, but first, let's enjoy the walk" I said. We walked a good few minutes and found a small little pond. It looked beautiful. "Ahh, it's so pretty" I smiled. He couldn't help but smile too. "Not as pretty as you are" it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but he kept his cool.

I felt my cheeks heating up. "Did he just say that?" I thought. He walked closer and stopped in front of me. "You can tell me if there is something bothering you. You can trust me" he assured me. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, I'm afraid" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked. "Well Akito came by last night and he made a deal with me" I told him. "A deal?" he questioned playing oblivious. I nodded. "It's an unfair deal, I think so anyway, but you know how Akito is" I told him. I didn't want to lose Kyo ever. I wanted to stay with him.

I wanted us to become the best of friends and along the road, maybe even something more than that. I wanted to break down and cry thinking that, that could never happen, that he could reject me and one of us would be sitting without a memory of the other. "Would it be better if I didn't tell him anything, but then Akito would. Maybe I can make a small adjustment to Akito's deal, he can take my memory that would be too painful to bare after I leave Shigure's house, but he cannot tell Kyo my secrets" I thought. "But do I really want to lose the memory of Kyo, isn't it worth keeping no matter how much pain it could give me each and every day?"

I didn't know what to do, I was afraid. For the first time I was truly afraid of something, I was afraid that Kyo would reject me that he would refuse to talk to me, to look me in the eye.

At that moment I broke down in tears. Kyo didn't know what had happened, but he had a feeling that something about Akito bothered me. He wanted to make me feel better to make me stop crying. He wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

It felt like a barrier that wanted to keep me safe from anything and everyone. I cried into his chest. The tears would not stop falling. "I'm here" he told me. He couldn't tell me everything would be okay because truly he didn't know if it would. He didn't want to give me false hope.

We stood there for a long time, Kyo holding me in his arms. He didn't want to let go and I didn't want him to let go. I stopped crying after a while nothing but sniffs could be heard now. "Thank you for being here for me, Kyo" I smiled. I looked up at him and he was so happy to see me smiling again that he gave a smile of his own.

Just as I thought everything was great and nothing could make this moment worse, he appeared. I gasped as I saw his face. He was early…too early. "Ah, Kyo, you made it" he said. Kyo just glared at him.

"Akito, we made a deal" I reminded him. "Yes we did, I gave you a day to tell him and when I showed up and you haven't I'll tell him myself. "No, please give me more time, I haven't even asked him if he wants to know" I begged.

"I want to know" Kyo said. I looked at him. He turned to meet my face. "I want to know about your secrets, Sakura" he repeated.

**And that's it for now, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out all Sakura's secrets! Keep reading and remember to review please, it'll give me a whole lot of confidence to write the next chapter for you guys.**

**And da da da dum…Your big surprise is ~Wait for it~ chapter 14!**

**I know you guys can't wait to find out Sakura's secrets so I thought I'd put it up as well, I hope you enjoy it and remember to review, ne!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody, it's finally here, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Her secrets are finally going to be revealed, like I promised!**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story!**

**Chapter 14_Sakura's secrets unveiled…**

I was shocked. "Kyo wants to know my secrets, does he know they could hurt him, does he know they cut deeper than any knife?" I thought. Akito gave an evil smirk. "This is the end" he thought.

"I really want to know, no matter who tells me" Kyo told me. "Kyo do you care a lot about me?" I asked. He felt the question was strange to ask in this situation, but he wasn't going to avoid it. "Off course, I care a lot about you" he said.

I was on the verge of tears. "Then you shouldn't want to hear these secrets, they could hurt you" I told him. "I still want to know" he was persistent. "Could we get on with this, I don't have all day and Sakura won't have all day to pack up her things" Akito said.

His words stung like a thousand needles. The thought about me packing up my things and leaving Shigure's house, it made me so unhappy. "So…" he began, but was soon interrupted. "No! Akito please don't tell him, he'll hate me, you know he will" I begged. "It's too late for that Sakura, you should have thought about it before you left the house" he told me.

He was right, if I never left the house, than Kyo wouldn't have to know my secrets. "Sakura, please, I want to know and I promise you, you won't pack your things, you won't leave Shigure's house" Kyo told me. His eyes held mine, it made me somewhat feel at ease.

"Now tell me" he directed at Akito. "Okay then, I suppose I should start from the beginning. Her mother fell in love with Sakura's father while she was still married to someone else, she gained a curse, her zodiac form" he stopped to make sure he was following.

Kyo nodded. "Her zodiac form is a black cat" he informed Kyo. Kyo's eyes widened. He didn't think it was possible. He glanced at me before he looked back at Akito. "Go on" he told him.

Akito smirked. "Her mother isn't around anymore because her husband found out about her affair and so he took custody of Sakura and he became her stepfather. She was closely watched by me and was never a loud to leave the house because…how should I put this" he was certainly enjoying telling this story.

I had a pained expression on my face. "He's telling the story, but leaving most of the information out, why?" I wanted to know. "You were ashamed of me, that's why you kept me locked up" I said. "That's the word I was looking for. I was ashamed of her because she was also a cat like your self Kyo. She meant nothing to me and yet…" he was cut off.

"Stop playing stupid games with me Akito cut to the chase, you're leaving a whole heap of information out of that story, who was her stepfather? Why were you ashamed of her?" Kyo was angry at Akito.

"Sorry, I thought you would have figured it out by now. Her stepfather was my father and her mother was my mother, me and Sakura share the same bloodline though I try to deny. A cat can never share the same bloodline as me. She's a disgrace to the Sohma family name just like you" Akito told him.

I could clearly see the shock on Kyo's face. I knew Akito shouldn't have told him. He hates Akito and I'm Akito half-sister, so in the end he'll hate me as well. That's how I saw things.

I reached out for him, but he gently pulled away. Akito saw this and felt satisfied. He had won. "Now tell me Kyo, do you still like Sakura, knowing that she is my half-sister?" Akito questioned.

Kyo didn't answer. It suddenly started raining. "Perfect" Akito thought. "Kyo, why don't you show my little sister just what you really are, she claims that she knows about your form and that she has seen it, why not show her now and let her tell you exactly what she thinks of you" Akito ordered him.

Kyo hesitated. He didn't know what he felt right now. Sakura was Akito's half-sister, the person he hated with his entire being. "Sakura revealed her secrets, should I reveal mine?" he thought. "She said she has seen it, but has she seen it up close?"

In a flash Akito was right in front of Kyo and ripped his beads from his arm. Kyo didn't so much as flinch from his movement. I gasped at what I saw. Kyo didn't put up a fight to keep his form sealed up, the form he hated.

He transformed right in front of my eyes. My eyes widened. I have never seen his form up close before and now I did. "So tell me Sakura" Kyo addressed me. "What do you think of me now?"

Akito was entirely enjoying himself. Kyo looked at me with his eyes that have changed as well, he has changed completely. I hid my eyes with my bangs. "I've never seen your form up close before. At first sight it looks terrifying and I feel like running, but…" I began.

I lifted my face so I can meet eye to eye with Kyo. "I'm not scared of you, not one bit. You are still you. No matter what form you take on I want to look into your eyes the same way"

Akito wasn't satisfied with the result. "Now give him back his beads, _**brother**_" I said with so much disgust. Akito threw the beads at me.

I held it out towards Kyo. He took them without hesitation and slipped them on his wrist. In no time he changed back to his normal form. "Let's go Sakura" Akito said.

I was going to follow. "She's not going anywhere" Kyo said glaring at Akito. I was surprised. "He doesn't hate me?" I thought as I looked at him. He looked angry at Akito. "What?" Akito hissed out.

Kyo gave a smug smirk. "You really thought I would hate her because she's your half-sister?" he said more than asked. "You may share the same bloodline, but let's get one thing straight, Sakura is not you and she's nothing like you either"

"Kyo" I thought as I smiled. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Akito clenched his fists in anger. "You forget I'm still head of this family" he reminded us. "And we're nothing but outcasts, so you have no say over us, Akito" I told him.

He was furious. Without another word he left. There was silence between me and Kyo for moment, not one of us willing to speak yet. "I'm sorry" I broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you" "It's okay" he assured me. "I'm sorry too, for being a jerk sometimes and for being in doubt, when Akito said you were his sister, I completely lost it I felt like running and never coming back, but I promised you that I wouldn't run and even though I felt like running, I couldn't leave you behind and that's when I realized, you aren't Akito, you are you"

Sure enough his words reached my heart and the tears came again. I couldn't help it. "Sakura don't cry" he said, he didn't want to see me sad. "These are happy tears" I smiled.

**That's it! Her secrets came out. I've made enough cliff hangers for a while so I thought I'd put the whole scene in here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it's not rushed or anything. Please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**The next chapter will be out soon, I think I'll write at least 2 more chapters before the story ends! I'll try to update before I go visit my grandma for 2 weeks. It's Wednesday today so tomorrow I'll update chapter 15 and Friday I'll put up chapter 16 and then the story is at its end…I can't help, but cry, but to all honesty this is the first story I would be finishing, I have the tendency to write stories and never finish them they just go on and on…anyway enough with my babbling, all of should have a wonderful vacation! **

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know you guys probably want to run after me with your pitch forks in hand, I'm sorry that I didn't update as I planned, very sorry! Thanks for the reviews I got for all the chapters so far, chapter 16 will be the final chapter to this story, enjoy!**

**A big thanks to: owlcity89, chuchuchu12 you two are the best. Thanks for those who have read this story as well, it means so much to me.**

**Chapter 15_An interesting dinner**

After all that happened that day me and Kyo still remained the same so far. We didn't act different towards each other. Off course we also told Shigure what happened and I even felt confident in telling Yuki and Torhu about my secret even if it meant that Akito might hate me about it.

I smiled at everyone as we sat in the dining room waiting for Torhu to finish up in the kitchen. I knew that this was my only chance to confront Yuki. "Hey Yuki, when are you going to pop the question?" I asked him. Everyone at the table gave me strange looks. "You know Sakura, the way you're going on about it makes it sound like he's going to propose" Shigure said.

"Well I suppose he can pop THAT question in the future, but I'm talking about the first step" I told him. Yuki face turned red. "S-sakura!" he stuttered. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Oh come on Yuki, it's not that hard just ask 'would you like to be my girlfriend Torhu?' and she'll say yes for sure" I tried to mimic him somewhat. "Like he even could" Kyo smirked.

"Now don't be like that Kyo, he can do it" I told him. "Sakura is right, besides it's not like you popped the question either, is it?" Shigure looked at him with one eye. Kyo immediately felt uncomfortable and so did I.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked clearly agitated. "I don't know maybe to get somewhere in a relationship with a girl, unless you need to come out of the closet" Shigure joked. "Like hell, there is no closet" he yelled.

"What about you Shigure?" Yuki questioned. "Me? Well that's a different story" he said. "Oh really, how, did you finally pop the question?" I was getting excited. We were waiting intensely for Shigure to answer.

"Don't jump to conclusions, what makes you even believe I have a thing for Mii?" he asked waving his hands in front of him. "Well due to the fact that you assumed that we were revering to Mii" Yuki stated. "And that you asked her on a date for some coffee the other day" I added. "Busted!" Kyo smirked.

"Why do all of you have to gang up on me" he said more than asked crying anime tears. He suddenly turned a straight face. "Wait! Who told you I asked Mii out on a date?" his question was directed to me. "Uhm…" I was looking for an excuse. "She was ease-dropping" Kyo pointed out.

Shigure's eye twitched. "Is that so?" he looked at me. "Well it was your own fault for leaving the door to your study wide open for everybody to see" I told him. "You even almost kissed her and for the moment I thought that you were going to" I admitted looking at the table disappointed.

"You really are nosy aren't you" he told her. I waved my fist in the air. "Don't push it Shigure" I warned him. Just then Torhu walked into the room and all done with dinner.

Moments later we were all served out meals. "This looks yummy" I exclaimed as I broke the chop-sticks in two. "I agree" Yuki smiled. I gave an evil grin. I was going to make Yuki dance at my own song. "That's sound so cruel and evil" I thought.

"Hey Yuki any girl at school you like?" I started. "What?" he asked. "Well you do have a lot of girls in school that like you, but the real question is which one of them do you like?" Yuki didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, I want to know too" Torhu said.

"Great timing" I thought. "Miss Honda?" Yuki looked at her as she smiled at him. "There are a lot of girl who like you, there has to be someone" she said. Yuki thought about it for a moment. "Well there is one girl" he started. "Yes!" I thought happily. I felt like doing the victory dance.

"She's not like the other girls though; she's very different and unique in her own way. She's kind and caring. She's also clumsy and a big air-head, but I think that's totally cute" he stated.

"Wow, he's even got my heart beating faster, he's sure got a lot of charm" Yuki took this opportunity to look at Torhu. "That's so adorable" Torhu claimed. "She's a very lucky girl"

I wanted to fall over or even slap myself on the forehead. "Maybe I should give her a hint" I told myself. "Above all that girl is totally dense" I broke through their gazes and they both looked at me. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because Torhu, he's talking about you" I said the last part merely in a whisper as I nudged her beside me. She immediately turned deep red. She looked at Yuki who was hiding his eyes, but she could see that he was blushing too.

I was totally staring at them. "Why so shy?" I asked. "Sakura, you're making them uncomfortable, they don't want a lot of people staring at them when they confess it's just the way of the teenage mind" Shigure stated.

"It would be the same for you if Kyo suddenly declared that he loved you right here at the table" Kyo turned red, but I didn't, not for a second. "As if he would do that, no offense Kyo" I said.

"Some taken" he glared at me. "Well it's not like you would, be honest, if you truly did love me would you really tell me that in front of everybody here?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "See I was right, it's just not in your character"

"She does have a point" Yuki told him. "Well it's not like you could do it either, Sakura had to basically tell Torhu that you were talking about her and it wasn't even a love declaration" Kyo spat out angrily at him.

"Now calm down you two, no one has that kind of guts, you might find a rare person you'd be willing to do it, but in this case…" he needed to find the right word. "You guys don't have what it takes not even Shigure would be able to muster it up, you are all complete idiots" I told them.

"Sakura, how can you say that with a straight face" Shigure said crying anime tears once again. "And after everything I've done for you" "Sorry Shigure, but it's the truth even a girl would be able to tell her feelings, like Kagura" I pointed out.

"Yes, but you forget not everyone is as energetic or crazy as Kagura" Yuki reminded me. "True" I nodded. "But then again, I'm not as energetic or crazy as Kagura and I'll be able to do it"

"Is that a fact?" Yuki asked with a smirk. "Yes, it is" I told him. "I have an idea why don't we all play a game, truth or dare, it'll be fun and we can even have a sleep over" Torhu suggested out of the blue. "Why would we have a sleepover in our own house?" Kyo asked giving a sigh.

"I like it, we can dare each other anything and ask each other anything" I grinned. "We can call Ayame, he'll be happy to join the sleepover of yours" Shigure added. He didn't have chance to move over to the phone before Yuki and Kyo sent him death glares. "Okay I won't call him, but why don't we call Kagura instead"

"That's a great idea" I said. "Yeah it'll be fun" Torhu agreed. "But why don't we invite Haru and Momiji too" I nodded in agreement. "This is going to be a slumber party that no one is going to forget" I grinned happily.

**So what did you think? Up next will be the slumber party with Kagura, Haru and Momiji! I can't wait to start writing it, please review this chapter. Also the next chapter which is the slumber party will unfortunately be the last chapter of this story, but I'm gonna make sure it goes off with a bang!**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love to hear from all of you! If you haven't read my one shot yet, please see if you can make some time, it's a Naruto one shot about Sasuke and my own character Runo called 'Thank you for accepting me' remember to review and thank you for reading this fic! Love you guys a whole lot!**

**Chi-Chan! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody, sadly this is the last chapter of my Fruits Basket fic; I would much appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell me what you really thought about it! Thanks to all the reviews I received!**

**This chapter is going to be about the slumber party, I hope I can make it fun for you and give a happy ending.**

**Chapter 16_The crazy slumber party with all its declarations!**

After calling Haru, Momiji and Kagura we got ready for the slumber party. We rolled out our sleeping bags on the floor in the living room and made some snacks. Later the three of them showed up together.

"Glad you guys could make it" I smiled. "Yes, thank you so much for inviting us" Kagura said. Momiji ran over to hug me and this time Kyo and Yuki didn't try to stop him. Kagura, Momiji and Haru were all surprised.

"W-Why didn't I change?" Momiji questioned. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Well you see I'm actually a member of the zodiac too" I said rubbing the back of my head with a small smile.

I took some time while they were rolling out their sleeping bags to explain to them about my secret. "Wow, that's somewhat…" Kagura was searching for the right word. "Strange" Haru finished for her.

"I guess it is, but oh well, let's get started with this sleepover" I said cheerfully. They all nodded in unison. "So what are we doing first?" Yuki asked. "What about Tohru's truth or dare idea?" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's play truth or dare" Momiji agreed. "I'm still wonder why the hell I'm here" Kyo muttered. I stuck my face into his. "Because you're here to have fun silly" I smiled. "I don't get how this game is fun" he stated.

"It's fun cause you can make them do anything" I said evilly rubbing my hands together. "Somehow I don't feel safe right now" Kyo said plainly.

We all sat down in a circle. "Okay Momiji, why don't you begin" Torhu said. Momiji seemed happy enough. He looked at all of us. "I pick Torhu" he said pointing his finger at her. For some reason I knew he was going to pick her.

"I pick Truth" she smiled. "Well then is it true that you have a crush on Yuki?" he asked bluntly. Torhu turned 8 shades of red. We all waited eagerly for her answer even Yuki. "I-I s-suppose" she stuttered.

I smiled. "I knew she liked him too" I told myself. "Okay, I choose Kagura" she said. "Yay!" Kagura squealed. "I pick Dare" she smiled. "Uhm, well then I dare you to…wake up Shigure in your own type of evil way" she told her.

Most of us were surprised. "Who knew you could be so evil Torhu" I grinned. "I have my moments" she smiled. Kagura went upstairs and moments later we heard one loud scream and one scream that sounded like a girls.

Kagura came down with a satisfied grin. "What happened?" Yuki asked. She sat down. "I yelled into his ear and he woke up screaming like a girl" she laughed. We all started laughing.

After our laughing died down, Kagura looked at me evilly. "I choose Sakura" she grinned. "Oh you couldn't possible make a dare that I couldn't do" I told her. "So you pick dare?" she questioned. "Off course, I'm always game" I stated.

"Well then I dare you too, leave Kyo alone forever" she almost yelled. "Kagura I don't think that's a valid dare" Haru said. "Besides you're only going to make that stupid cat angry at you" Yuki pointed out.

"Alright then…I dare you to go onto the roof and yell as loud as you can that you like Kyo" she grinned evilly. "That's easy" I said. "So easy that we're all going to watch including Kyo" she added.

"Bring it on" I told her. We all went up to the roof and I stared out into the sky. I looked at all of them. "You know you can always back down" Torhu said. "Yeah, I mean the whole neighbourhood is going to here you" Yuki stated.

"That may be, but I'm not backing down" I held my ground. "What exactly should I yell?" I asked Kagura. "Anything as long as you put in there that you like Kyo" she said.

"She's not going to do it" Kyo sighed folding his arms. "Don't underestimate me Kyo" I told him. "Why would you announce it to the whole neighbourhood?" he questioned. "Well one, I don't back down from a dare and two, because the words I'm going to yell are totally true" I exclaimed.

I looked out into the sky. "Before I forget, you have to shout it out, two times" Kagura added. "Good luck Sakura, you can do it" Momiji cheered. I knew Kagura was simply enjoying herself on the inside. I took a deep breath. "I LIKE KYO MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD DID YOU HEAR ME, I LIKE KYO MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me. "There it's done" I smiled. "I bet I can yell louder than that" Kagura said. "And you can't" "Is that a challenge?" I questioned. She nodded. I gave a smirk. "Then I doubt your ability" I told her.

In the end me and Kagura started yelling our lungs out until one of us gave up. "What a strange turn of events" Haru muttered with a sigh. "Kyo can't you make then stop, they are fighting over you" Yuki told him.

"What am I supposed to do you damn rat?" he spat out. "Choose one of them, besides you can't keep two timing them" Momiji told him and received a fist to his head. "Idiot" he muttered.

Kyo looked at the two of us and saw how tired we were of yelling. "I have to do something" Kyo thought. "Okay I give up" Kagura said breathless. Those were the words that I never thought I would here Kagura say.

We all went back to the room. It was silent for a while cause none of us could believe Kagura would give up. "Okay well, I choose Yuki" I said breaking the silence. "Dare" he didn't hesitate.

I smirked evilly. "He fell right into my trap" I thought. "I dare you to, KISS Torhu" I told him. "What?" he and Torhu asked in unison. "You heard me" I told him.

"B-But I can't do that Sakura" he said. "Yes you can it's a dare you have to" I stated. "Are you not man enough?" Kyo smirked. Yuki sent him a death glare. He suddenly turned to Torhu. He hid his eyes with his bangs. "Miss Honda, would you mind?" he questioned.

She was speechless. "He's so nice asking me first, but what am I supposed to say" she thought. "S-Sure" is what came out of her mouth. Not much sooner they were caught in a lip lock. "Aww" me and Kagura said in unison. "Get a room" Kyo spat out.

"Okay well I suppose it's my turn now" Yuki said. It was obvious that he was still embarrassed. "Kyo" "I choose dare, I'm not a sissy" he claimed. "So you say" Yuki said. "I dare you to kiss Sakura" he told him. "What!" we yelled in unison.

"It's only fair that you do your dare just as I did mine" Yuki stated. "B-but you're trying to get back at Sakura by using me" Kyo clenched his fist. "You damn rat, you are an evil bastard"

I giggled. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked. "It just is" I stated. "Now-now Kyo your dare" Kagura reminded him. "Maybe this can make you decide" Momiji told him. "You're turn is coming next" Kyo warned him.

Kyo looked at me and I felt all flustered. I didn't really want him to kiss me in front of all these people, but it was his dare I had no choice. This is one bad thing about being evil about someone's dare, there is always revenge.

He cupped my face and kissed me. Just one simple peck. "There you happy" he said more than asked. "Ecstatic" Yuki replied. "Now Momiji" Kyo started. "Truth or dare?" "Well under the circumstances I choose truth" Momiji said.

"You damn cheater I totally would have made you run outside naked screaming 'I like the breeze'" Kyo admitted. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could the others. "That's so mean" Momiji said crying streams of anime tears.

"Anyway now that you picked truth…I want to know if you have ever kissed a girl?" He asked. "Well only like 5 times" Momiji admitted. "Why did you ask anyway?" "Just to make sure you aren't gay" Kyo exclaimed.

Momiji stuck out his tongue. "Now you can't joke about me being gay anymore cause it's clearly not true" Momiji told him. "Haru" "I suppose I'll choose truth seeing as you guys have evil minds and all" he said.

"That's probably a smart choice Haru" I smiled patting his head. "So what's the question?" he asked. "Is there a girl you like?" Momiji asked. "Yes there is" he told him. "Who?" Momiji wanted to know. "You only get one question" he pointed out. "Damn I should have asked it differently" Momiji said. "Well then I choose Kagura" Haru looked at her.

"I choose truth, I'm too tired to do a dare right now" she admitted. "Then I want you to tell me why you gave up on your yelling match with Sakura" he asked.

There was silence. She suddenly smiled. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that Sakura truly liked Kyo" she began. Everyone looked at her. "I know Kyo doesn't like me in that way and I don't mind at all, I'm just happy that he is happy besides even though I like Kyo there is someone else I like as well"

"Who is it? You have to tell us cause I didn't think it's possible that you could like someone other than Kyo" I said. She whispered into my ear and I nearly dropped onto the floor. "How exactly did that happen?" I wanted to know.

"Oh well he has his weird ways of climbing into your heart unexpectedly" she said. The others had no idea who we were talking about. "Holy cow and I mean really cow, she's in love with Haru" I pointed my finger in his direction. Haru blinked a few times, he had no idea what to say.

Her mouth stood agape. "It was a secret you idiot" she balled her fists. "Oops sorry" I scratched my head. "You don't look sorry" she exclaimed. "Well to truly be honest I'm not all that sorry, if I didn't tell him that you had feelings for him then he would have never known" I pointed out.

Haru turned his gaze to Kagura. Her face was burning red. "Is that true?" he asked without much emotion. "Uhm…well…Yeah" she admitted. There was silence for a second before Haru smiled. "I'm glad" She returned his smile.

After all our talking and laughing we got tired and went to sleep. The next morning came early. I woke up and saw that I was the only one in the room. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I practically yelled.

I went up to my room and got dressed. "I wonder where everyone is, I haven't seen anyone" I thought. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Kagura, Yuki, Torhu, Momiji, Haru, Kyo" I called out, but there was no answer. "Morning" someone said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "K-K-Kyo, don't scare me like that" I told him. He chuckled. "Sorry about that" he smiled.

"He seems like he's in a good mood" I thought. "Why don't we go up to the roof for a second" he suggested. "Sure" I agreed. "I wonder what's going on?" I thought. We walked up to the roof and stood there for a second.

Kyo took me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "Sakura" he began. "I just want to tell you that you mean a lot to me and that I never want to lose you. You make me feel happy and I like being with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you"

I was stunned. "Did he really just say that?" I thought. My heart was beating so fast; I had no idea what to say. I almost didn't notice that he pressed a kiss to my lips. I felt my cheeks burning. "I-I love you too, Kyo" I admitted.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help, but give a smiled of my own. "And now it's all on camera" Momiji spat out. I diverted my eyes to the ground. Everyone, as in Yuki, Torhu, Kagura, Momiji, Haru and even Shigure were standing there. Kagura holding the camera.

"What?" was all I managed to say. "You said that I couldn't confess in front of people, I just proved you wrong with actually confessing" Kyo smirked. Not a minute later we walked down to the others.

Kagura was playing the video over and over. "This is so going to play on your wedding" she said. "What!" me and Kyo yelled. She grinned evilly. "That's a private moment, why did you tape it?" Kyo asked. "Well when you told us that you were going to confess and that we should stand outside and see that you were actually going to do it, I thought it would be nice to take a video for your future wedding" she admitted.

"I'm so going to get you" I told her. I started running after her trying to get the camera back. "You'll never catch me" she smiled. "Just watch and see" I told her. The others stared at the scene before them.

Shigure placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Congratulations and good luck, you'll need it" Shigure told him.

I smiled. My life was perfect. I had Kyo and all my friends. I wouldn't want to change a thing. Suddenly a man was in front of us. Kagura missed him, but I bumped right into him. "Oh no, shoot" I thought.

In no seconds time Yuki saved my ass. "Thank you Yuki" I said. They all looked at me. I was in my cute black cat form with my piercing brown eyes. "You play dirty Kagura" I pouted. "Maybe, but I wanted to see your zodiac form" she admitted. "And you look so cute"

"I agree" Kyo said grinning as he winked at me. I smiled. Yeah, life certainly couldn't get any better than this.

**I really hope that you liked this ending. I wanted to make it a happy ending that could also leave thinking what could happen next. Please tell me what you thought of my story!**

**I have already started a new fanfic called 'Challenging the limits of love' a Naruto fanfic. I really hope you can read that one. **

**After the Naruto fanfic I intend to write a fic without adding an own character, I like to make my own characters. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I really do. If you didn't like it feel free to tell me why you didn't. **

**Thank you so very much for reading my story and for everyone who has supported me, you guys/girls are truly the best ever! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope this story was worth your while to read!**

**Love you guys, hope your read my next fic! (Challenging the Limits of Love – Naruto – Pairings Sasuke/OC (Runo) Itachi/OC (Miyuki) Hope you read it!**

**Chi-Chan! :) **


End file.
